Alchemy in the Forest
by DragonLord15
Summary: When Edward gets turned into a cat by the mysterious Moonstone, can Edward fit in to the clans while trying to save the forest from the homunculi and get home? Or will this adventure be his last? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

" Edward, this night has been fantastic," Winry said in awe.

" Just like me, right?" Edward flashed a grin as Winry laughed and pushed him playfully. The streets of Central were filled with people, enjoying the warm summer evening. Vendors stood at street corners selling candy and treats to passing families. Windows on the nearby building stood open to let in the breeze, curtains fluttering.

Rounding the corner, Edward ran into somebody, falling hard on his butt.

" Hey, watch it you…" Edward paused as he beheld the suit of armor before him, panting heavily.

" Brother! Come quick, Mustang's in trouble!" Alphonse began dragging Edward back down the street, Winry running to catch up. The world flashed by, worry consuming Edward's mind like a hungry animal. What was going on? Mustang, needing my help? Edward would have laughed had it not been for Al's urgency.

Soon the sound of battle reached Edward's ears and, as he turned onto a narrow, abandoned street, he had to cover his eyes against the sudden burst of fire.

The fire, brilliant yellow and orange, disappeared as soon as it had come. The bodies of several men, black as shadows, lined all the way down to the intersection. Mustang stood in the middle of it all, panting from exhaustion. His uniform was covered with a random pattern of blood, his mixing with his enemies. The fire of battle gleamed in his eyes.

" Showed up a little late didn't you, Fullmetal?"

" I don't think you needed it," Edward said curtly. " What happened?"

" Nothing. I was just walking down the street when these men came out of nowhere and attacked me. The one who appeared to be their leader ran away, like a coward. He looked a lot like…

A strange whistling noise and a brief flash of air went be Edward's face and struck Mustang in the chest with enough force to knock him to the ground. Blood began flowing from the hole in his chest, racing down to the concrete like a mountain stream.

" S-sniper." Mustang gritted his teeth from the pain. " Get down! Now!"

Immediately Edward became one with the ground as a bullet his not two inches from his head. Backing away quickly, he was stopped by Winry, who lay shaking on the ground, covered with blood and grime. Sensing more bullets coming, he quickly clapped his hands together and created a wall, stopping the advance.

" Hold." The firing suddenly stopped, the silence buzzing in his ears. Al lay nearby; helmet off, a gun pointed at his blood seal. The man holding the gun was…

" Envy," Edward growled, anger flowing through his body. " How? You should be dead, you coward!" Envy gave a smirk.

" Great acting, wasn't it? I enjoyed watching your reactions. I won't tell you how I did it of course. A magician never reveals his secrets, as they say." He glanced at something behind Edward. " Ah, just the person I needed! Care to give me a hand, Wrath?"

Before Edward could react Wrath's strong arms had him in a headlock, constricting his air. Edward clawed at his arms, but to no avail. Slowly, enjoying Edward's pain, Wrath pulled out a knife and dragged it across Edward's left arm. Edward grunted as blood began to fall like rain. Still holding Edward, Wrath dragged him to Envy and threw him onto the bloody ground.

Envy stood up, putting the gun into his pocket to replace it with a strange sparkling blue stone, similar in shape to a philosopher's stone.

" They call it the Moonstone," Envy said, gazing into its depths. " They believe it lets them talk to their ancestors. Pathetic little fools."

" Who?" Edward asked but Envy ignored him. With more speed than Edward knew he possessed, Envy grabbed his arm and rubbed the blue stone against the cut in his arm.

It burned like a fire had started in his arm, crawling toward his heart. His head began to spin like a top, the world turning black at the edges. " Enjoy your new home, Edward." Envy flashed an evil grin and the world fell away.


	2. Chapter 2

Light slowly filtered into Edward's eyes and with a groan he slid them open slowly.

He was lying on the floor of a forest, big oaks reaching taller than buildings. The whole scene seemed…brighter than normal. All around him he heard the sounds of small warm-blooded creatures scurrying through the grass. He could smell them too Wait. Smell them? Quickly he got to his feet. No, paws! What was going on!? Spotting a nearby puddle he raced over to it and gasped.

A cat with golden eyes and russet-tipped ears stared back at him in shock. Russet stripes lead down his back to his half –white, half-russet tail. He also noticed the cat happened to have two automail limbs.

Edward dug his claws into the ground. What did Envy do to me, he thought.

Then he noticed the bleeding hole in his chest.

It began to sting and burn, blood dripping. He must have been shot in the fight and not have felt it. He shook himself as the world began to spin. He needed to find help. Walking like a drunken sailor, he began to stagger through the forest.

After an hour, he was about to run out of strength when he noticed something. The birds and creatures had gone quite. Nothing was heard. Edward looked around wearily.

Suddenly a dark tabby leapt from the undergrowth, knocking Ed off of his feet and landing on top of him.

" What are you doing in our territory you scum," growled the tabby. Edward growled back.

" Get.. off..me." Quickly he used his back metal leg to push off the tabby and he slowly regained his feet. Blood still dripped from his wound and he felt a bump forming on his head. He might not survive this fight.

" Brambleclaw, stop!"

Two cats, a white tom and a sand-colored female raced toward the tabby and stepped between them.

"Can't you see this cat is injured?" The female asked. As if a trigger had been pulled, Edward felt his legs give out and he fell to the ground.

Immediately the cats rushed toward him and sniffed at his wounds.

" It's okay," the white tom said. " I'm Cloudtail. We'll get you some help, just hand on. Sandstorm, run to get Cinderpelt, hurry! Brambleclaw, grab him by the scruff…gently please. Come on, he's already lost too much blood." As if in a dream he felt the tabby named Brambleclaw grab him gently by his scruff and began pulling him after Cloudtail.

Edward didn't remember much of the journey, just passing through a thick gorse tunnel into a clearing full of cats. The sight and smell overwhelmed him and he closed his eyes.

"Let me through, please. Give him some air!" A white female with cinder patches and a ruined hind leg hobbled toward him, her mouth full of herbs. She set down the herbs and sniffed the still bleeding wound. She sat back with disgust. " It smells of twolegs." She looked at him with pity as murmurs rippled through the surrounding crowd. Going through the pile of herbs she pulled out a pile of little brown seeds and set some by his nose. "These are poppy seeds. They will dull the pain and help you sleep," she explained. Slowly he flicked out his tongue and after swallowing some he felt the pain ease and sleep descend.

" He's waking up! Brambleclaw, get off my tail!"

Edward groaned, shifting his weight on the floor. Using as much energy as he could hold, he popped one of his eyes open.

The cinder-pelt, Brambleclaw and a cat the color of fire sat around him in a spacious den. The smell of herbs helped his concentration, and he opened the other eye. Carefully he tried to get on his feet but a wave of nausea forced him back down.

"Don't move yet! You aren't fully healed. Just slowly stretch your muscles," the cinder-pelt said.

After doing as he was told, the cat cleared her throat. "I don't believe we have been introduced. I'm Cinderpelt. This is Brambleclaw," she nodded at the tabby. " And this is Firestar," she flicked her tail at the orange tom who nodded in acnologment.

" I am the leader of Thunderclan. What is your name?"

Edward responded, confused," Ed..Edward. And what are clans?"

Firestar leaned forward and gave Edward a sniff.

" You smell like metal. Not a clan cat. A kittypet, then?" Firestar cocked his head.

"I don't know what any of that means. What clans?"

"This forest is home to four groups of cats. You are currently in Thunderclan. The other clans are Shadowclan, Windclan and Riverclan. To further clarify, a kittypet is a cat that lives with twolegs. Judging by your strange looking legs, you have been with them a while."

Brambleclaw leaned forward, green eyes intense. " How did you get that wound?"

"I…" Edward started but another wave of nausea forced his head down, breathing hard.

"All right, enough," Cinderpelt said. "Leave my patient in peace. You can bug him later." With reluctant glances Brambleclaw and Firestar left as Cinderpelt gave him more poppy seeds and he again fell into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Edward, wake up. Edward, come on, I know you can hear me."

Edward reluctantly opened his eyes and raised his head. Daylight filtered through the opening of the den, illuminating Cinderpelt nudging him with her paw.

"Come on, its time to get something to eat." She gave him a look. "You can stand SLOWLY and you will lean on me, understand? I don't want that wound to open up again." Edward looked and saw that his chest was covered with sticky cobwebs that held the skin together and also matted his fur.

With a small nod he leaned against Cinderpelt and stood, as wobbly and weak as a newborn foal, blood rushing to his head. Slowly, at a snail's pace, they exited the quite den and arrived at the clearing.

Cats of all sizes sat in the dwindling sunlight. Some grabbed food from a pile in the center. Others sat by their friends and partners, licking each other's fur. A group of kits played under the watchful eyes of their mothers. Laughter and conversation filled the air but as they hobbled it stopped as all eyes turned toward them.

Ears and tail lowered with discomfort, he kept his eyes downcast and leaned on Cinderpelt as she lead him toward a group of cats with Firestar in the middle.

"Stay here while I get us something to eat," Cinderpelt said as she gently set him down.

Edward shifted uncomfortably.

"Hello, Edward," Firestar said kindly. "How are you feeling?"

"Um…okay I guess."

"Great! You'll be back up and running in no time. Let me introduce you to some cats of my clan. You already know my nephew, Cloudtail." He pointed to the sand-colored female that had run to get Cinderpelt. "This is my mate Sandstorm." She nodded at him with the same kindness as Firestar. "This is my deputy Graystripe." A shaggy grey tom gave him a small smile, yellow eyes twinkling. "And this is one of my warriors, Thornclaw." He flicked his tail to a young golden-brown tom. He flicked his tail in greeting.

CInderpelt returned with two freshly killed mice in her jaws and dropped one in front of Edward before plopping down beside him. Everyone dug into their food, leaving Edward looking at his mouse uncomfortably, to say the least.

Firestar, noticing Edward not eating, purred with amusement. "Never eaten mouse before?" Edward shook his head. Firestar purred again. "Give it a try. It's not so bad" Slowly Edward bent his head and took a bite and his eyes widened at the unfamiliar but surprisingly good taste. If he closed his eyes he could imagine he was eating chicken at Winry's…

Abruptly he opened his eyes to avoid the painful memories and continued with his mouse.

"What's this?" A new voice said. "Another useless little kittypet." Edward's fur bristled at the word and he turned to see a tom with patchy fur and a torn ear staring at him maliciously. The surrounding cats had stopped eating, muscles tense. Cloudtail was the first to speak.

"What do you want Longtail? I don't believe you were included in this conversation."

Longtail glared at Edward. "This little runt doesn't belong here." Edward stood up, anger giving him the strength he needed. "Are you calling me small enough to be a mouse?!" He launched himself at Longtail who narrowly avoided getting his eyes clawed out. Longtail tried to swipe at Edward's chest but he only met air. Edward sprinted behind him, kicking out his leg, and took Longtail's exposed stomach, he pushed his claws into the soft stomach. "Yield now." Longtail hissed and brought his hind leg up, scratching Edward as he pushed him off. Before he could continue, Firestar stepped between them. "Enough!" Firestar said angrily, eyes blazing. Abashed, Edward lowered his body but Firestar's anger was not directed at him. "Longtail, Edward is injured and is a guest and you should treat him as such. Go out on patrol until sundown before I do something regrettable." He turned back to Edward, anger lessening slightly. "You better get back with Cinderpelt and sleep. You need to recover your strength."

As Firestar walked away, Longtail glared at him and whispered, :This isn't over, runt."

Cinderpelt brushed against him and led him away from Longtail back toward the den. Her tail slashed back forth in a frenzy.

Despite being angry, Cinderpelt said nothing, for which Edward was grateful. When he reached the den he realized had exhausted he was and gratefully lay down. He sighed. It was going to be hard to ignore cats like Longtail. But he would live. It's all he knew how to do.

Cinderpelt gazed at the sleeping Edward with a sigh. She told him to take it easy but somehow succeeded in getting more injuries. It's like he didn't know the meaning of the word. She looked at him again. He certainly was a very strange cat, from his weird limbs to his temper to his way of speech, he was different from every other cat. She wished she knew more about him. She could see the pain and sadness that was far beyond his years in his eyes and it scared her.

Suddenly her vision darkened and she saw a strange red snake that seemed to be eating itself. An ouraborus. The unknown word came to her mind. She saw the brilliant blue Moonstone held around the neck of a black cat whose red eyes seemed to glare into her soul.

"The fallen warrior who controls the Earth shall come to defend and protect.

But the forest shall be lost if the Clans don't accept.

The seven shall rise and the hero shall fall.

And the blue Moonstone lost to all.

A fullmetal heart and a clever mind.

Can bring the peace and hope you shall find."

The voice ended and she returned to her den and the sleeping Edward. A sign from Starclan? It had to be. She trembled with fright. What were they going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

While Cinderpelt had her vision, Edward too received some clarification. His dream started off in a sunny meadow, a blanket beneath him and Winry by his side, watching the summer butterflies in the warm the sky darkened and Edward was struck blind by the darkness. "Winry!" He shouted, but there was no answer. Gradually the light returned and he saw himself in a familiar place. He gasped. The Portal of Truth!

"Nice to see you, Mr. Al-che-mist."

Edward spun around to face the white, no-faced creature known as Truth.

Edward grumbled. "What are you doing here?" Truth only smiled.

"The question is, Edward, how are you enjoying your time in the forest?"

Edward said nothing, which made Truth smile even more. "I have a message, and a gift, for you. Or, I should say, the message IS a gift, in a way. Your enemy and your friend come together to you, so be on your guard."

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Edward yelled only to find that Truth had disappeared. "Wait! Come back!" There was no answer and Edward found himself falling, falling into an endless blackness…

Edward jolted awake in his bed in CInderpelt's den, sweating and breathing hard. Slowly he calmed himself down and his eyes adjusted to the dawn light. He got up and began walking slowly into the clearing, still sore from his wound. He saw a cat on the night watch but otherwise he was the only one.

"Hey Edward." Edward jumped and faced Cloudtail, who flicked his tail in greeting. "Do you want to come hunt with me? My mate Brightheart is still sleeping and I thought I could show you around…"

"Sure." said Edward, and followed Cloudtail through the gorse tunnel.

Edward soon knew all of Thunderclan territory, thanks to Cloudtail. The had both caught a mouse and Cloudtail a vole. Hunting, thought Edward, wasn't so hard. It was all about the timing, which a lifetime of alchemy can teach you. They stopped by the river near Sunning Rocks to get a drink before heading back. Bending down. Edward saw a big fat trout swimming within easy reach." Hey, Cloudtail?"

"Yeah?" he said, maw wet.

"How come you don't eat the fish in the river? They practically swim into your paws."

Cloudtail licked his lips. "It's kind of Riverclans's thing, and it's harder than it looks."

Edward's eyes gleamed and he stepped into the river.

"Edward, what are you doing!?"

"Shh-you'll scare the fish."

Edward stood patiently in the water, trying not to shift on the loose pebbles. Soon he saw a trout swimming his way and he slowly extended his claws. As it passed by him, he lundged. He breifly felt the slimy skin before it swam away.

"See, I told you!" Cloudtail said, amused.

Frustrated, Edward pounded the riverbed with his automail. A surge of power flew through him and before he could move he was shot straight up in the air. Edward yelled in fright as he came back down into the water. He couldn't see, couldn't hear, didn't know which way was up. All he knew was that the river water ran cold hands over his fur, begging him to join the river on its journey. Edward began to involuntary suck in water.

He felt something grab the scruff on his neck and he was pulled onto dry grass. He coughed, spewing water from his mouth, and opened his eyes tiredly. Cloudtail gazed down at him with worried eyes.

"I…I'm okay," Edward said as he stood and shook his fur. "Just out of breath."

"What was that that shot you out of the water?" Cloudtail gazed at the water like it would jump out and attack him.

Edward gazed at his paws in utter shock. He had a pretty good idea what that was. Did I just use alchemy? Edward thought. Whatever it was, he needed to learn to control it. He gazed at the still-alarmed Cloudtail. And keep it a secret.

"I…I don't know," Edward lied, not having to fake the shock that was on his face. Cloudtail shivered.

"Let's go."

Quickly they picked up their fresh kill and raced back to camp. But the noise of their running feet and punning hearts couldn't silence the noise in Edward's mind.

"And something came out of the water…and…and shot Edward up and he landed in the river and I only just got him out in time!"

The crowd of cats gasped and listened as Cloudtail related their adventure by the river. Edward, choosing not to take part in the storytelling, sat eating with Cinderpelt by the entrance to her den. Cinderpelt, who had already heard the less exciting version by Edward, listened calmly to Cloudtail's version. But Edward was fidgety. Something wasn't right. The sky was blue, the wind was soft, the weather warm. But still something was wrong. Something was coming this way.

He stood up just as Mousefur came pelting through the gorse tunnel with Dustpelt on her tail.

"Run!" Mousefur screamd. "They're…" But it was too late. Huge black cats entered the camp and began laying waste to the surprised Thunderclan cats. A cat launched himself at Cinderpelt and Edward had just pushed her out of the way when he was bowled over. Edward squirmed and bit, but the cat had the advantage of size and experience. He gleamed at Edward with cruel yellow eyes and opened his mouth to give a vicious bite.

"Stop!" A voice yelled and the cat reluctantly let Edward up. As he stood, Edward saw that the Thunderclan cates were circled..and outnumbered. Edward growled soft;y.

"Well met, Edward Elric. I hope we're not intruding ." A mocking voice came from a small black cat near him. His red eyes glared at him and he had a small red dot in the middle of his chest. Around his neck hing a cooler of bones and claws and a small blue stone. The Moonstone! Edward's growl deepened and he launched himself at the cat. "Envy!"


	5. Chapter 5

As Edward launched himself at Envy he knew he had made a bad decision. Time seemed to slow as Envy raised a paw adored with what looked like bear and tiger claws and slashed downward.

Edward's face met the ground, hard, a bright cut bleeding into his eyes. It was deep enough to scar. Before he could get up a paw kept his head pressed to the dirt and he felt Envy standing over him. "I wouldn't try anything funny, Fullmetal pipsqueak. At least for your friends' sake." Edward immediately stopped squirming and Envy chuckled. He looked sharply at the crowd of black cats. "Shadowfur, bring him out." One of the cats broke the circle and ran through the gorse tunnel. A few moments later he returned, followed by two more black cats that drug another cat between them.

The cat between them had a strange mixture of grey and gold fur, like a raincloud with patches of sun shining through. His eyes were closed and he slumped wearily. But when he opened his eyes the both recognized each other instantly.

"Brother!" Al yelled, fighting to escape the black cats' grips.

"Al!" Edward yelled, sprinting to help his brother. Before he could get there, Al broke free and met him in the middle of the clearing.

"Oh Brother!" Al said as they rubbed heads, both purring fit t burst. Ed hung on for a few seconds before giving Al's ear a lick and pushing him toward the rest of the Thunderclan cats. Ed's blood boiled again. "What did you actually come for, Envy?"

Envy smirked. "Besides to see your pathetic form I came to convey a message." He now turned toward Firestar and the rest of Thunderclan who stood in shock behind Ed. "Firestar, isn't it? What an inconvenience to meet you. I must say. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Envy, the future ruler of this forest. I leave you with this warning: You have two weeks to leave before I return. If I find you here…well, they don't call us Bloodclan for nothing."

Envy, tirade over, gave a last evil grin before silently walking out the gorse tunnel with the rest of Bloodclan in tow.

Silence. Nothing moved and the only sound was the furious beating of frightened hearts. Suddenly everyone began shouting, fear, confusion and panic taking over. Some stared at Firestar and Cinderpelt, who could only stare back. Others ran to their partners or apprentices and a few looked like they could die on the spot.

'Brother?" Edward turned and smiled as he saw Al walking over to him. "Where are we? What is this place?" Edward glanced at the still-panicked cats and whispered, "Not here. Follow me." Cautiously he led Al to the gorse tunnel and no one noticed when Edward and Al disappeared into the forest. 

"Wow," said Al, gazing up at the trees around them. "I never knew a world like this could exist." Edward smiled. "I know. But tell me, Al, how did you get here?" Al paused, his face turning solemn as he searched his memory. "It's all a blur. I remember Envy pressing his gun to my blood seal and being helpless as I watched you turn into a cat. Then Envy pressed the Moonstone to my blood seal and when I woke up I was a cat. I was still in Central, and I got lost because everything looks different when you're looking up. Then I did something completely stupid. I walked down a dark alley, and soon I was surrounded by Envy's clan. It was a tough fight but one of them managed to get behind me and knock me out. When I woke up I was outside the gorse tunnel." As Al finished his story, Edward voiced a question that had been bothering him since they had reunited.

"What is Envy's motive? Why would he turn us into cats, and while his goal is to take over the forest, doesn't he know that we will fight him?"

"I don't know, Brother."

Edward growled in frustration. "This doesn't make any sense!"

Suddenly a dark shape entered Edward's vision, running full-tilt into the forest to their left and disappeared. Edward caught a glance at four legs and a tail and a strong smell of fur. Edward shot a glance at Al, wide-eyed, and then sprang after the creature.

He didn't know why he did it, run after the creature. He should have let it be. But he had a vague feeling that he knew and had seen the creature before.

The creature's trail was easy to follow, broken twigs and bent grass marking the way.

"Brother, look at this." Edward glanced back to see Al bending over something in the ground. As Edward neared it he knew for certain what the creature was.

A paw print was clearly defined in the mud, pointing in the direction of the river. A dog. A big one.

"What? A dog? What is it doing here?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, Brother. We should keep going."

They continued on, more paw prints appearing. A few tufts of fur were caught in the foliage.

Soon the river could be heard, and they arrived at Sunningrocks, the sun already warming the summit. The river rushed on, gurgling like a draining bathtub. The forest was quit, all the animals sleeping and dozing in the shade. Edward himself felt the pull, and was only restrained by the knowledge that the dog was near.

A soft breeze blew the dog's scent to the brothers, and with a nod, both picked up the trail again and followed it upstream.

They crept slowly, knowing the dog was nearby. The forest watched in silence that only deepened as they continued on. Suddenly Edward stopped. Something flashed in the corner of this eye, a dark blur. "Al," he said slowly, :I think we should-"

He never had time to finish his sentence.

The dog, a German Shepherd, launched itself at them, jaws snapping and eyes wide with anger and fear. Al managed to climb a nearby tree, but Edward's automail slowed him down and he was pinned against the trunk, the dog's razor-sharp teeth inches from his throat.

"Brother!" Al yelled but Edward didn't dare look up/ He found himself mesmerized by the dog's eyes. They were brown, a darker brown than was normal on a dog, almost human-like. They reminded him of…He shifted slightly, his automail making a small clink. The dog's gaze shifted to his leg, to his face, eyes, and back to his leg. After another round of glancing the dog stepped back in shock, gazing open-mouthed at Edward. The dog sat confused for a moment, then made a noise in his throat. Growling in frustration, he tried again. And again. And again. Finally he managed to figure it out and said something that made Edward's legs weak and Al fall out of the tree. "Fullmetal?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it is taking me so long to update. I'm really busy with school stuff and working on my other stories. I will try to update more but we have to see how it goes. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy!**

Edward felt his legs collapse from underneath him as the dog again said, "Fullmetal, is that you?" Edward was too shocked to speak and didn't react when Al's grip on the branch above him loosened and he fell to the ground by him. "Who…who are you?"

The dog glanced in surprise. "It's me, Mustang." He paused, then he smiled. "Wow. You're even shorter than usual."

Edward sprang up from the ground, claws unsheathed, glaring up at Mustang." WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MOUSE EVEN A KIT CAN'T SEE IF IT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF ITS NOSE!"

`"Brother, please calm down!" Al said as he put his paw on Edward's flank, trying to push the fur flat. When Edward was in a some-what calm state Al turned to Mustang. "Colonel Mustang, can you please explain how you are here, alive? I know you got shot by a sniper during that fight. We all thought you were dead."

Mustang nodded slowly. "To be honest, all I remember is being shot. When I finally regained consciousness, I was a stupid dog." He continued grumpily. "I was in an alley, of all places. There was some sort of tunnel which could lead to who knows where. Suddenly all these black cats surrounded me, and I was still too weak to fight back. Another cat, smaller than the others, came forward and raced me. He had weird solid red eyes and collar that held what appeared to be claws and a strange blue stone. Anyway, he stood in front of me and said," We are Bloodclan. I am the leader. Go remind those fools in the forest what they're up against." He gave some sort of signal and the cats all rushed me, and I was forced to retreat." He paused for a breath then continued. "I ran and ran, some primitive instinct taking over. I lost track of my direction and time and I only stopped when I could go no farther, in a ditch beside a road. After I got my breath back I began to cross the road when a car came out of nowhere and almost hit me! That spurred me to keep running until I stopped here. In my fearful state I saw you two as a threat."

He glances apologetically at the brothers. "Sorry about that. Now, would you mind telling me your stories?"

As they shared their experiences, the sun slipped lower and lower and the air grew chilly. But Edward's mind was warm with thoughts. Why? Why Mustang? Why a dog? Why all of this? It made no sense!"

Suddenly Edward stopped Al mid-sentence, starting at Mustang with a strange light in his eyes. "Colonel, if you remember where you woke up, do you think you could find it again?"

"Of course I could! I have an excellent nose, you know." He looked straight into Edward's eyes. "What's your plan?" Edward grinned, then shared his idea. 

"Firestar, can I talk to you?"

"Edward, where have you been!?" Firestar sighed, relieved. "We've been looking for you everywhere. We thought that Bloodclan…never mind, you are safe. Come. We need to talk about Bloodclan." He gave Edward a look. "You have some explaining to do."

"Firestar, I know you have questions, and so do I. But I promise, if you come with me, I'll explain everything." Firestar stared at him for a good ten seconds before slowly nodding his head. "Let me get my senior warriors and we can go."

"No!" Edward insisted. "Just Cinderpelt. Please." He looked around carefully, then continued in a whisper. "I don't think the rest of the clan is ready to know." Firestar nodded and called to Cinderpelt and they wearily followed Edward into the forest.

Following the route he already traveled, Edward couldn't help feeling incredibly nervous. He had no idea how Thunderclan, even the whole forest, would react to his plan. It would be quite a shock. Would they, could they, trust him in this?

Finally they arrived, the wind at their backs. He cleared his throat when Firestar and Cinderpelt sat and looked at him. "Al? Can you come out please?"

Al came out of the brush behind him, and Firestar and Cinderpelt gazed at him in surprise. "Edward, who is this cat? Do you know each other?" Al nodded his head in respect to the leader. "My name is Alphonse, but people sometimes call me Al. I'm Ed's brother. Bloodclan has kept me captive, and I just now got away." Cinderpelt glanced between Edward and Al and gave a short chuckle.

"When I saw you in the clearing I thought you might be friends, but you certainly don't look like brothers." Edward smiled.

"We get that a lot." An uncomfortable silence fell and broke when Al cleared his throat. "The plan, Brother."

Edward shook himself. "Right. So, this is what I was thinking."

As Edward explained his plan for dealing with Bloodclan, his audiences' eyes grew wider and wider. A few minutes later, when his plan was told, Cinderplet and Firestar stared at him in astonishment.

'It could work," Firestar said slowly. "There's only one problem: How are we to find this place?'

Edward took a deep breath. This was the most dangerous part of the plan. Either the cats would accept it or he could lose their trust forever.

'I…have a friend who's really good at tracking. He will help us."

"Oh? And where is this friend of yours? Is he from another clan?" Cinderpelt asked as she gazed around at the surrounding underbrush.

"Not exactly." He paused and looked them both in the eyes. "Please don't freak out. He's…different. He's nothing like you would expect."

"It's okay, Edward." Firestar could hardly contain his excitement and curiosity. "We won't go anywhere."

Edward nodded and turned behind him. "okay, come on out." There was a few seconds of pause, and Mustang stepped into the clearing.

The reaction was instant, the tranquility and excitement flew away on broken wings. Cinderpelt knelt low to the ground as if trying to blend in with the dirt, eyes wide with fright. Firestar had kept to his feet, hissing and spitting, fur raised as if filled with static electricity. "What is the meaning of this!" Firestar turned his green, blazing eyes upon Edward and Al, who couldn't help but flinch.

"Firestar, let me explain…"

"Edward, let me take it from here."

Everyone stopped as Mustang got to his feet, towering over them like a giant mountain of fur. He shook his coat, showering them with dust and bits of plants, then he lay on his stomach and gazed calmly at the two Thunderclan leaders.

"How…how can you speak our language? How is tho spossible?!" Firestar looked like he was about to pass out.

Mustang cocked his head to one side in typical dog-like fashion, considering how much Firestar needed to know. "I have no idea how I am speaking your language. Your words are crystal clear. As for how this is possible, I also have no clue. The only lead I have is the Moonstone, and Envy has it." He glanced sincerely between Cinderpelt and Firestar. "You can trust me. I want to save this forest as much as you do. Besides, if I was going to attack you, wouldn't I have done so already?"

Cinderpelt and Firestar looked at each other and seemed to come into a silent agreement.

'Okay, Edward, we will try your plan." His gaze swept over the trio. "I am placing my trust in you. Please don't let me regret it.: He stood and ran into the woods yelling "Come! We must tell the clan."

With a grunt Edward and Al ran after him, Mustang and Cinderpelt in their wake.


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for the following chapter. It is very short and I had a little bit of trouble with writers block. Also, if anyone has any ideas for battle plans that would work, please comment. I have a general idea, but I just need some fresh insights. Continue!**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath High Rock for a clan meeting."

Cats came from every corner of the camp, eyes and tails drooping slightly in the dawn light. Edward too had to stifle a yawn. He had only been able to grab a couple hours of sleep, and he was beginning to feel it's' toil.

Firestar sat on top of High Rock, flame-colored pelt aglow. He looked relaxed, but Edward could tell otherwise. He himself had acted calm on the outside but worried and nervous inside. He wished he could give Firestar comfort but he felt the same way.

Firestar began speaking as soon as the last cat was seated. "Cats of Thunderclan, we are in a time of crises. Bloodclan has threatened our safety, and the safety of the other clans. They have threatened us upon pain of death to leave the forest in three days. However," he turned his head slightly as he flashed a glance at Edward.

"Edward has suggested a plan, and I am in full support of it. The plan, I must admit, was created with precision and strategy. The only problem is that we need to find where they hide before the plan can become active. Therefore we have recruited Edward's friend Mustang to help us find it." Firestar paused to take a deep breath and Edward involuntary flinched. Showtime.

"Now, I must ask you all to remain calm. Mustang is…to quote what Edward told me earlier, different." Firestar nodded down to Edward, eyes filled with worry. Edward stood on shaking paws, aware that the clan's eyes were all on him. He padded to the entrance of the gorse tunnel and whispered, "Okay, Alphonse. Come in." He stepped back as Al came through leading Mustang.

As soon as the clan saw Mustang, the clearing went downhill into chaos. "A dog! Protect the kits!"

Cloudtail yelled, charging Mustang with Dustpelt and Brackenfur in attack formation. Mustang made no movement, gazing at the cats with amusement. The three spread out, Dustpelt flanking from the left, Brackenfur from the right and Cloudtail from the front. They all jumped at once, biting and clawing at Mustang's fur. Cloudtail swiped a claw at Mustang's eyes but Mustang merely shook his head, sending Cloudtail flying into other cats who had sprung into action, attacking Mustang. Wincing only when a cat managed to get a claw or a tooth through his armor of fur, he gazed up at Firestar.

"Stop! Enough!" Firestar yelled. The attacking cats backed off, confused at Firestar's order and why Mustang wasn't fighting back. "This is Mustang." Firestar indicated Mustang. "He has agreed to help us attack Bloodclan. I expect you to treat him as a guest." The clan was silent.

A few moments later Longtail barked out a laugh and said, "You're joking, right? You expect me to believe that a dog understands our plight and wants to help? I'm not sure what you did to get him to just sit there; maybe he's stupid. I need more proof, if this is true, which I don't believe it is."

Before Edward could come to Mustang's defense, Mustang said, rather grumpily, "I don't need to show you proof, fleabag."

A gasp ran through the assembled cats. Longtail stood frozen, mouth swinging. "How…how is this possible?! It-it has to be same kind of trick!" He turned to glare at Edward. "What are you, huh? Some kind of…Well, I don't know what. But it's not good. I've about had it with you and your nonsense."

Mustang, finally, stood up. "Enough of your prattling. We have more important things to talk about."

Firestar nodded. "I agree. I would like to see Edward, Al, Cinderpelt, Mustang, and my senior warriors now. We have a plan to discuss."


	8. Chapter 8

"Firestar, are you sure about this?" Cinderpelt asked, crouched beside him at the edge of the clearing. Ahead Firestar could see that all of the other clans have arrived for the Gathering. Cats sat in small groups of two or three. They were being polite, but not too friendly. Apprentices stuck together like honey, sharing their stories and listened wide-eyed to others. In the shadow of the great rock Tallstar, Leapardstar, and Nightstar sat in mild discussion, occasionally glancing in the direction of the Thunderclan camp.

He sighed. "No. I'm worried about what the other clans will do. I wouldn't even go through with this plan if it wasn't for this strange feeling of mine."

"What is this feeling?"

"For some odd reason, I feel compelled to trust Edward. After all, he hasn't let us down so far."

Cinderpelt nodded in agreement, and then spoke. "Firestar, here's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"After the Gathering." The cats behind him were getting restless, wondering why it was taking so long. "IF we get out of here alive." He gave the signal and the clan raced past him. 

Edward hated Gatherings. He decided, when he was human again, he would make a list of things he hated and put the Gathering at the top.

He sat alone near the edge of the clearing, deep in the shadows where no one could see him and he could observe and remain unobserved.

He could almost cut the tension in the air with a knife. The cats, most of them, talked politely but not friendly. Edward wondered if this was what it was like every Gathering.

"What are you doing over here?"

The voice startled Edward from his thoughts and he shot a glare at the intruder. It was little, almost the size of a kit. Her black fur blended in, allowing her to sneak up on her unseen. Small ears were perked up in interest and bright green eyes gazed at him fearlessly. He had to admit, she was a little cute. But he didn't have time to deal with her right now. He gave a low growl. "Trying to stay away from annoying kits."

"I am NOT a kit!" she said, offended. "I was just made an apprentice. Want to know my name?" She continued before Edward could respond. "I'm Blackpaw. Someday, I'm going to be the best leader Shadowclan has ever seen. I'll be the best warrior ever!" She pounced on a nearby leaf, tail swishing like an angry snake as she picked up her imaginary prey. "Mmmm." She said. "This mouse is good. Want some?" She pushed the leaf toward him.

He pushed it back. "No thanks."

Her ears draped slightly, but quickly perked up as something else caught her attention. "What's wrong with your leg?"

Edward stiffened. His patience was wearing thin, and he didn't need to have this conversation right now. "Nothing is wrong with it." He grumbled. Blackpaw walked closer, and sniffed his automail.

"Stop that!" he hissed. Blackpaw continued closer and sniffed his automail. She jumped back in disgust.

"Eeww! It smells like the Thunderpath!" She gazed at him with new intensity. "What happened?" Edward growled. He was about done with the brat.

"None of your business," he growled angrily. Blackpaw continued to stare at him.

"Oh, please tell me! I'm so bored. No one else has talked to me all night. Oh, please, please, please, with a mouse on top…" While she continued to beg, Edward as searching for a way out of the conversation. He thought about moving but he didn't want to be stared at as he walked away. He was tired of it.

Which only left one option.

"Okay, okay!" He yelled, stopping Blackpaw mid-sentence. "If I tell you, will you leave me alone?" Blackpaw nodded her head enthusiastically. He sighed resentfully, steeling himself for what he was about to share.

He spoke sadly. "I was in an accident when I was younger. She was sick, and we were trying to save. We failed, and in the process I lost two of my limbs and they got replaced with these metal ones."

Blackpaw started at him, shocked into silence. Edward glanced away into the darkness, trying not to let the dam of his emotions break. He felt slight pressure in his side and looked in surprise as Blackpaw buried her face in his fur.

"I-I'm so, so sorry," she wailed, voice muffled by his fur. He gasped in shock. A warm feeling rose in his chest but he forced it down. He couldn't get attached to this apprentice. If she knew what he actually was…besides, he would find a way home soon. They couldn't be stuck here forever, Truth wouldn't do that.

Right?

He scooted back, breaking free of Blackpaw's embrace. "Yeah, well, I held on to my end of the deal." He turned his face away from her and glanced up at the Gathering rock. He wished they would start the meeting. It had to be close to midnight by now and he had to go out in dawn patrol in the morning. For the first time since Blackpaw had appeared he glanced at the groups of cats that occupied the clearing. He caught urgent whispers and stolen glances toward the four clan leaders, still sitting at the base of the rock.

A small sigh at his side made him again turn and he found Blackpaw still beside him with her head on her paws.

"Why are you still here?" he hissed angrily.

She looked at him, for once completely serious. "Because I have nowhere else to go" Before he could respond the clan leaders jumped onto the rock and everyone fell silent. The Gathering was about to begin.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward shifted uncertainly. The clan cats' focus was on the clan leaders on the rock but he still felt watched. The clan leaders took turns standing and telling of the current events of their clan. Most of it was boring, so Edward tuned it out, focusing his worried mind on the future. Finally it was Firestar's turn. HE stood gazing down solemnly for a few seconds then began to speak.

"The clans are at war." At his ominous words the cats gasped and began their whispering anew. The other Clan leaders showed no reaction.

"Recently a group of cats, lead by a cat who calls himself 'Envy' attacked our camp. He made it very clear that if we didn't leave, Bloodclan would take our territory by force."

The whispering continued.

"And for this reason…I have enlisted the help of some special, err, creatures."

Edward glanced at the clan leaders. Tallstar and Leapardstar were staring at Firestar with confusion. Nightstar was staring…at him.

For a few moments neither of them moved, caught in the trance of their connection. Then, with a small smirk, Nightstar turned his red eyes back to Firestar.

Wait…Edward swore that Nightstar had green eyes, having time to observe the other clan leaders before the meeting. A feeling of dread and suspicion wormed into his heart. "Blackpaw, when did Nightstar become your clan leader?" he asked without turning. When she didn't answer Edward turned toward where she was laying only to find she wasn't there.

"Blackpaw?" he whispered. The feeling of dread grew bigger.

Suddenly a warm body collided with his from behind and he was pushed into an open space before the leaders. Spinning he caught sight of a torn ear and patchy fur before the cat slipped into the crowd. Edward growled softly. Damn it, Longtail.

He turned to the silent cats.

"Well, who's this?" sneered Nightstar, the only leader unfazed by his sudden entrance.

"I was just getting to that," Firestar said coolly. "This is Edward. He is currently staying with Thunderclan, and has been a major component in our preparations against Bloodclan."

At the mention of Edward's name Nightstar's eyes widened and gasps came from the scattered Shadowclan cats.

"You're Edward?" hissed Nightstar. "Envy was right when he said you were small."

The retort on Edward's tongue died away as his blood ran cold. The cats went silent. Tallstar turned his burning gaze onto Nightstar.

"You talked with Envy?"

Nightstar growled. "Did you think Thunderclan was the only ones to receive that warning? Instead of being cowardly heaps of fox-dung like the rest of you, I took matters into my own paws and struck a deal." Nightstar grinned evilly. "In exchange for half of the forest we are making a trade. This little runt," He pointed his tail at Edward, "for the future survival of my clan."

As if on cue, three Thunderclan warriors raced out of the crowd and grabbed Edward before he could react, dragging him by his scruff to the foot of the rock. Through his face was pressed into the dirt, he could still see Nightstar's evil grin leering over him.

"Enough of this!" Leapardstar hissed, jumping to her paws. "Leave him alone!"

"He won't be hurt if he cooperates," said Nightstar.

Edward gazed up at Leapardstar in confusion. He didn't know her, she didn't know him, and they were in different clans… So why was she defending him? He had heard about Leapardstar's dislike for Thunderclan from Cloudtail on their many hunts and patrols together. Why defend him, when he wasn't even part of a clan?

Leapardstar shot him a quick glance. In her eyes he could see fear, anger, and…love? She turned away to glare at Nightstar.

"This isn't necessary, Nightstar," Tallstar meowed quietly. "We can defeat Bloodclan, but we need Shadowclan's help."

That was something Edward thought he would never hear anyone say.

Nightstar snarled, looking really pissed now. "This is what I think of helping you!" He charged Tallstar, head-butting him like a bull, and the older cat flew off the edge of the rock.

For a second everything stopped. Tallstar hung suspended in the air, face etched in fear. Then time sped up and Edward cringed and looked away as Tallstar's body hit the ground with a sickening crunch.

A Windclan cat raced toward his fallen leader and cried out, "He's dead! Tallstar's dead!" Howls of grief echoed in the too silent forest. A shadow passed overhead, adding to the somber scene. Edward glanced up and saw an ominous black cloud block the clear moonlight. Cats looked up at the cloud with worry. "Starclan is angry," he heard one murmur.

Suddenly he felt himself being pulled to his feet and he growled, ready to make a break for it. All the Shadowclan cats were now surrounding him, clearing a path for Nightstar, who stalked over to him with and evil grin.

He decided that escaping now would be a bad idea. He would get clawed to pieces before he was halfway.

He glared as Nightstar towered over him, his eyes red aglow. "Well, Edward, I wish I would have never had to see you again."

"Who are you?" he hissed. He was tired of these guessing games.

Nightstar stepped forward till his head was by Edwards's pinned-back ears.

"You thought you had seen the last of me, didn't you?" Nightstar's cold drawl filtered into Edward's ear. "Your friend Scar should have know better; it takes more than a few bloody battle wounds to kill a Furor."

Edward growled as Wrath backed away, chuckling under his breath.

"Wrath," Edward said. "When I'm through with you, I swear that you head will hand next to Envy's."

"I don't think so," Wrath said. He twitched his tail to his clan and Edward disappeared under the wave of attacking cats.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: the following chapter has some graphic scenes, so if you have a weak stomach, don't read. Also I apologize for this chapter because I am not very good at writing fight scenes so if it is bad, I'm sorry. ON a happy note, I turn 16 tomorrow! Yeah! Anyway, enjoy!**

As the attacking cats raced toward him, Edward could only think one thing: I wish I could see Winry again.

He pictured Winry as a child, walking to school, eating with them at Picco's, and rolling her eyes as he refused to drink his milk. He watched her transform into the beautiful teenage girl that he knew, fixing his automail, throwing a wrench at him, rolling her eyes and screaming as he again refused to take his milk. He pictured her face when she pointed that gun at Scar; the war that raged within her as she contemplated pulling the trigger. He remembered her helping to deliver that baby, involving herself in his affairs, fighting for and with him.

He grit his teeth and dug his claws into the dirt. No way was he going our like this. He had to, no, needed to get back to her. He would fight, just as she had fought for him.

With a yowl of rage and challenge Edward kicked himself into gear and sprinted headlong into the fray. His vision went red as he kicked, clawed, and bit his way through the throng. He hardly reacted when a cat bit his tail, or when a claw sliced a hole in his ear.

A white flash sped through the corner of his eye as Cloudtail pulled a cat off his back, flinging them off to the side. The cat turned, snarling. The angry she-cat lunged, swiping at Cloudtail with his front claws. Cloudtail sidestepped and raked his claws down her back as she passed. The cat yowled in pain and sped away into the crowd. The fight between Cloudtail and the she-cat had allowed Edward a moment's respite and he glanced around. He spotted Firestar fighting two Shadowclan cats, and nearby Brambleclaw was pinned to the ground by a Shadowclan queen, but Mousefur rammed into her, becoming a ball of fur and claws, allowing Brambleclaw to scramble free.

Someone grabbed him, toppling him over onto his back, exposing his stomach. Edward moved to shield his belly, but there was no attack. The unseen cat pulled him toward the edge of the battle. Edward squirmed, arching his back, digging his claws into the ground, but the other cat didn't slow their pace. Pebbles and rocks dug into his back and he hissed in pain when dirt came in contact with a cut on his back.

Nearby a Riverclan apprentice stood over a wounded comrade, successfully defending them against an assault of cats. A cheap blow kicked the apprentice's legs from underneath him and he shrieked in pain as a Shadowclan cat stepped on his hind leg. Even amidst the chaos and noise of battle, Edward still heard the clean break of the bone. Before the apprentice could begin his shrieks anew, the Shadowclan cat that broke his leg whapped him in the head, and while the apprentice lay stunned, grabbed him by the jugular and gave a sickening twist.

Edward watched in horror as blood pooled out of the apprentice's shredded throat and they briefly made eye contact before the light faded and the apprentice's soul went to the stars.

The killer shook the lifeless body like a dog does with a chew toy, and then threw it aside and immediately jumped on the other, injured apprentice that lay in shock nearby. She didn't even have time to scream, for the cat sliced his claws through her throat, and what little blood she had left streamed out to join the river of her friend's blood.

The cat flicked hid tongue over his bloody maw and turned his flaming, murderous eyes onto the struggling Edward, his white belly shining like a light in the darkness.

Edward strained even more as the killer began stalking toward like he would to a trapped mouse; easily and confidante in the kill.

The cat dragging him must have spotted the oncoming danger. They increased their speed but Edward could tell it wasn't going to be enough as the killer broke into a run, and as the cat neared he felt the tension on his neck slack and the unknown cat jumped over Edward and stood baring the way.

Edward lay still in confusion and shock. The cat that stood ready to defend him, spotted fur covered with blood, teeth bared…was Leopardstar.

The killer charged, springing into the air like a rabbit, intending on pouncing on her back. Leopardstar easily dodged, prancing away as the cat spun and stalked to her left.

Leopardstar kept her opponent moving as she avoided his attacks. Finally, as he swept past her, she reached out her paw and stuck it before him. It had the desired effect of tripping him up, and he landed hard on the dirt. Sensing he was in trouble, the fallen cat yowled loudly and several of his clanmates ran to his rescue. Leopardstar stood undecided, glancing between Edward and the charge of cats, then turned and raced back to Edward.

"Run," she hissed briefly and sprinted past him. Glancing at the oncoming cats he turned and followed. As much as he hated running away there was simply too many of them. There was also the chance that if he followed Leopardstar, he would find out more about her strange behavior.

Racing to catch up he spotted her making a break through the fighting cats and into the forest beyond. As he paws slipped and slided on the bloody ground he heard his name called. Ignoring it, he dodged and weaved through the surrounding cats until he found himself at the edge, looking into the cool forest. He hesitated. If he went after Leopardstar, he would be abandoning his clanmates. He had started this bloody massacre; he couldn't just leave. Could he? He needed to go after Leopardstar. He needed answers. He needed to know. With one last glance behind him, Edward followed Leopardstar's trail into the shadows.


	11. Chapter 11

The forest was surprisingly quiet, as though unaware of the battle that was currently in its heart.

As Edward raced along the path made by Leopardstar, he knew when he returned to camp, that he would be facing the consequences of his deserting. But right now, he didn't care. He felt so close to answers that he felt the aches and pains of his body fade into the background and he bounded along.

Leopardstar's trail changed directions constantly, sometimes doubling back, as if to check she was only being followed by him. The trail reached the river, obvious evidence showing that it was to be crossed.

When he was safely on the other side he followed her trail upstream. The unfamiliar smells of Riverclan territory washed over him as he dodged a clump of ferns and stepped into a clearing.

The full moon, slowly sinking, sparkled on the rushing water, illuminating the outline of a cat sitting patiently. Edward approached with caution. "Leopardstar?" he meowed.

"Come closer," Leopardstar said softly in response, and Edward compellingly stepped into a patch of moonlight.

He heard her gasp and he stood still as she circled around him, gazing at his russet-striped fur, sniffing curiously at his automail. When she seemed satisfied with her examination, she sat down in front of him, just beyond the circle of light.

"So you really are him," Leopardstar muttered. Edward started. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but it wasn't this.

"And who am I?" he asked curiously.

Leopardstar didn't blink. "You are Edward Elric, commonly referred to as the Fullmetal Alchemist. You are a State Alchemist under Colonel Mustang, and your father is Hohenheim."

Edward was shocked into silence. But Leopardstar wasn't done.

"But most importantly, you are..." Leopardstar leapt to her feet and rushed over to him and spoke into his ear. "You are my son."

Edward's head spun on its axis; everything that he had believed since he became an alchemist came tumbling down beneath the eyes that glowed at him with pride and love. "Mom?" he choked out. The unknown word hadn't made an appearance from his mouth since… well, since he thought his mother had died. It felt good, saying it to another living thing and getting a response in return.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." Leopardstar purred, burying her muzzle in his fur. "I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry it had to come to this."

"What are you talking about?"

She smiled. "Did you really think I died, all those years ago?"

The memory of that day came unbidden to his mind. Waking up to a quite house, no sounds or smells of breakfast permeating the air. Walking out into the hallway he finally had smelled something. Not the welcoming smell of cooking food, but the smell of blood. He had turned toward his parents room when he saw her. There she was, laying in a heap on the floor, stone-cold dead.

Everything he had done, everything he had become, everything he had sacrificed. Was it all for nothing?

He took a few steps backward. "H-how?" he stammered.

Leopardstar sighed."Get comfortable. This will take some explaining." When Edward had settled somewhat comfortably on the damp ground, Leopardstar cleared her throat and continued.

"Well, even though I didn't technically die, I was of course sick. One night, when I had put you and Alphonse to bed, I was sitting in the living room when everything suddenly turned white. The next thing I knew, there is this big door, covered with strange symbols."

Edward stiffened. She can't be talking about the gate, right? And wherever the gate was, there is…

"There was this man, his back to me, as white as the surrounding landscape. As I walked toward him, he turned and he only thing on his face was a creepy smile."

Edward growled softly. Leave it to Truth to involve himself in everything and be the center of the universe.

"He told me he knew who I was and explained that I had a choice to make. I could die as it should have been, body buried and soul gone. Or, my soul would live and I would have a new body. Don't you see?" She responded to Edward's blank look. "I could either be gone forever, or be reborn."

"Then how, _why_, are you here?"

"He showed me your future, Edward. He showed me what would happen if I chose to refuse. Your life would the same, up to this point. But your control would only go downhill." She stepped closer, gazing into his eyes.

"I did it so I could be here, now, to help you. It was necessary."

"Necessary to you, or him?" Edward snarled. He was glad that his mother was here. He just didn't like that she had come in contact with Truth.

Leopardstar started to respond but the sound of running paws suddenly filled the air.

"Quick, follow my lead!" she hissed, puffing out her fur. No sooner had she said that than a group of battle-worn Riverclan warriors came bounding into the clearing.

"Get off of our territory, mouse -brain.!" hissed Leopardstar to Edward, a silent plea in her eyes to play along. There was no other choice. They couldn't risk being found out, not when the stakes were so high.

"Or what?" Edward snarled, claws unsheathing.

"Or we'll turn you into crowfood!" yowled one of the newcomers.

"Leave, before I order my warriors to do something regrettable." With her eyes she motioned him to go, that she would talk to him later. With a final glance, Edward turned and raced home.


	12. Chapter 12

Edward arrived home to confusion.

Battle-worn cats laid, sat, or stood in various spots around the clearing, licking bleeding wounds or resting their weary heads on whatever happened to be next to them. A group of kits stood wide-eyed behind Cinderpelt as she patched up a deep wound in Cloudtail's shoulder.

As Edward sprinted through the gorse tunnel all eyes turned toward him. Aware that he had little to do in the fight he had made sure to drag himself through a couple of thorn bushes on the way back. Not that he could really see it any; it blended in really well with his fur. Still, it helped him to limp into camp realistically.

"Edward!" shouted Cloudtail, bounding over. "Where were you? What happened?" Cloudtail's eyes roamed Edward's body, checking for serious injuries.

"I got held up," he panted, looking around. "Have you seen Alphonse around? I really need to talk to him."

Cloudtail shook his head. "I haven't seen him." He noticed Edward's worried glance. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's around here somewhere. In the meantime, you should get those cuts checked at by Cinderpelt. Some of those cuts look deep."

Following Cloudtail's advice, Edward padded over to Cinderpelt, who was giving poppy seeds to Thornclaw. As he awaited, he continued to scan the clearing for Alphonse. But the grey-furred tom wasn't in sight.

He was getting worried. Alphonse should have returned to camp. Unless something had happened…

"Edward?" Cinderpelt meowed. Edward jumped from his thought and back into reality as he turned to Cinderpelt.

"Hey Cinderpelt." he murmured. She walked around him, checking out the various cuts on his body.

"Does anything hurt really bad?" she asked Edward shook his head. "Well, your cuts aren't bad, as they have already stopped bleeding. Come back to me if anything hurts." Edward nodded and padded away. His heart felt like it was going to burst. He was getting scared now. Where was Alphonse?

Firestar lay curled on a clump of grass at the edge of the clearing, eyes closed wearily. He thought of the battle he had just fought, and of all the came before. He sighed. He had never felt so useless in all his life. 'What would you have done, Bluestar.' he thought. 'What would have made a difference? Could you have saved Tallstar? Would you have stopped the fighting before it even started?'

"Firestar." He met Cinderpelt's eyes as he raised his head.

"Yes," he asked shifted slightly. 'I...I wanted to talk to you about the prophecy. The one I told you about before the Gathering...and the battle."

He sighed, nodding his head. Cinderpelt sat, clearing her throat.

"Firestar," she began slowly. "I've seen bad things coming. Really bad things." She paused.

"Do you remember the words?" prompted Firestar. Cinderpelt spoke.

"The fallen warrior who controls the Earth shall come to defend and protect. But the forest shall be lost if the clans don't accept. The Seven shall rise and the hero shall fall, and the blue Moonstone lost to all. A fullmetal heart and a clever mind can bring the peace, and hope you shall find." She shivered. "There was a snake eating its own tail, and a voice told me it was called an ouroboros, whatever that is."

Firestar shook his head in frustration. "This prophecy seems very complex. I don't know where to begin.: He paused, thinking. "It mentioned the Moonstone. Do you think something bad has happened to it?"

"I don't know, Firestar."

"Tomorrow, I want you to go to Highstones. I know it's not half-moon, but I'll send some warriors with you. We need to know if our connection with Starclan is still open." Cinderpelt nodded.

"One part of the prophecy is clear to me. The clans must accept something. But what?"

Firestar gazed up at her with wide eyes. "Maybe it's not something, Maybe it's someone…"

She stared. "Edward, Alphonse, and Mustang?" She paused. "It makes the most sense, with Mustang being a dog and the brothers' joining the clan only recently."

Firestar blinked. "Cinderpelt, when did you have this vision?" Cinderpelt closed her eyes in concentration, and slowly opened them in shock. "It was right after Edward and Longtail fought."

Firestar nodded. "There can be no doubt now. Edward is involved, somehow, in this mess. He may even be the cause of it." Firestar stood, and Cinderpelt followed suit. "We need to talk to him." He scanned the clearing with growing concern. "Where are Edward and Cloudtail?"

Cinderpelt spoke nervously. "They were just here; I bandaged up both of their wounds."

Firestar opened his mouth to respond, but hesitated as he picked up a faint sound. His head snapped toward the direction of the sound. "Did you hear that?" he whispered to Cinderpelt. No sooner had he spoken than a long, low yowl rippled through the camp, stamping out all conversation.

Firestar recognized the voice immediately.

"Cloudtail!" he shouted, sprinting through the gorse tunnel, his clan-mates on his tail.


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry it took me so long to update. I have been busy with school and cross-country and musical practice that I hadn't had time to update. Anyway, enjoy.**

_Earlier-_

Firestar and Cinderpelt were in deep conversation. All other cats were talking or asleep. Finally feeling he wasn't being watched, Edward slipped out of the gorse tunnel into the woods.

As he raced toward Fourtrees, endless scenarios ran through his head: Alphonse captured, Alphonse's dead body, cooling on the ground. Alphonse dying alone because his brother wasn't there…

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts but his heart sunk even lower.

As he neared Fourtrees Edward slowed his pace to a trot. He could already smell the blood, thick as fog, in the air, and he steeled himself for the carnage he was walking into when a force hit him so hard that he was thrown off his feet. Hissing, he struggled under the white cat that held him down. "Cloudtail!" he hissed. "What are you doing!?"

Cloudtail brought his face closer. "I want to know where you are going. I know you've been sneaking out of camp to do Starclan knows what. Don't look so surprised." He said to Edward's stunned face. "You aren't as stealthy as you think you are."

Edward cursed under his breath. He could see no way out of this situation. Even if he could escape Cloudtail's clutches, Cloudtail could simply run back to camp and spill out his secrets. He could ruin everything.

Edward had only one choice.

He would have to lie.

He sighed as if in defeat, relaxing his body. "Okay, okay, you caught me. I was…" he fished around for an excuse. " I was visiting a friend. She's from another Clan, so we meet sometimes to talk." Cloudtail raised an eyebrow, staring at Edward for several seconds as he held his breath.

Cloudtail grunted, sheathing his claws and removing his weight from Edward's body. "Look, I'm not saying this is right," Cloudtail began. "But I need to see this for myself." He nodded at Edward, and he reluctantly lead the way.

Fourtrees quickly came into sight, and the stench of the battle frew. Stepping into the clearing past the river that ran with blood, edward gasped in horror.

Blood splattered the ground, streams forming lakes of crimson. Edward could feel it on his paw pads, sticky and wet. A few corpses still remained, mostly Shadowclan. But as Edward and Cloudtail gingerly walked to the center, Edward saw the bodies of the mauled apprentices that he had seen murdered earlier, their eyes gazing sightlessly at the sky. He felt bile rise in his throat. The sight was horrifying. But it was not the corpses that chilled Edward's heart and froze him to the core.

He didn't see Alphonse.

He was nowhere to be found.

"I don't think anyone is here," Cloudtail said, gazing around. "An odd place to meet, a battlefield." Edward sighed. There was no reason to stay any longer.

"Yeah," he said. "Let's…" He trailed off, staring over Cloudtail's shoulder.

Something stood by the edge of the clearing, darker than the surrounding shadows, red eyes gleaming right at him. It was not human, or feline. It was something out of the depths of hell. The creature growled softly, then pounced, coming straight toward him.

**Really sorry for the short chapters, but I just don't have all day to write, you know? Anyway, I will try to update soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

"Scatter!" yelled Edward, sprinting in the opposite direction of Cloudtail. He could hear the creature rumble after him, and from even this far away he could smell its horrid breath. Reaching the edge of the clearing Edward shot up a nearby tree, claws scraping into the bark. He climbed onto a thick branch and spin around, looking for Cloudtail.

On the other side of the clearing the white blob that was visibly shaking up a sturdy oak, rattling the leaves. The monster, however, was not focused on either of them.

It was too busy eating the corpses of fallen cats.

Edward turned away in disgust as the sound of its feast. When he was able to control his stomach, he risked a brief glance.

A wolf's head climaxed its body, feral eyes filled with hunger. Its lion paws, golden for matted red, gripped the ground with razor-sharp claws. A powerful back hunched with muscle, gold and grey fur mixing like spilled paint. A long serpentine tail completed the picture, snaking behind it like a thick rope.

Edward gasped. There was only one explanation for this bizarre creature. Someone had created it with alchemy. That would make it…

"A chimera," He whispered with horror. He groaned. Not again. He looked again across the clearing. Cloudtail gazed down at the chimera with disgust, rooted to the shaking tree branch with shock. He would be of no help.

Edward's mind raced. He thought of the previous chimeras he had battled. Despite being different, they all had the same flaw: their intelligence. WHile some had given him a run for his money, others had been dumber than a handful of rocks.

He hoped this was one of the dumb ones.

He remembered seeing bullfighters once, dodging and weaving around the angry animals with barely a scratch.

Perhaps he could do the same here.

He scrambled down the tree. "Hey!" he shouted and the chimera glanced up, blood

dripping from its maw. A growl escaped from its throat and the chimera leapt toward him, forgetting about its previous lunch. Edward's body screamed at him to run, but he held himself still as it drew nearer. He finally jumped to the side as it drew closer and it shot past, slamming into the closest tree head-first. Edward chuckled as it lay briefly on the

ground, dazed. He looked at Cloudtail. The tom was still frozen. Edward didn't blame him.

He turned back to the chimera. It shook its head, then turned around,

danced and dodged around the creatures' charges, going on the defensive. He began to slowly lead it across the clearing, hoping to pull the same trick as before. It was as he dodged around another charge that he miscalculated, and was clipped by the muscular tail.

He spun off course, hitting the ground with a thud. The world spun nauseatingly. He groaned as he tried to rise but was quickly forced down by the chimera's paw. Struggling under the weight he turned his head with a glare. It loomed over him. A scary grin plastered its face, bloody saliva dripping into Edward's eyes. It growled with satisfaction. Edward briefly closed his eyes, searching for an escape. None came. He felt the beast prepare for the strike, could smell its rotten breath…

An ear-splitting yowl filled the air and the chimera backed off as Cloudtail rammed into his side. The brief distraction allowed Edward to squirm his way free and sprint to safety. Cloudtail ran back up the tree. His courage had failed him. Edward sighed. At least he had helped a little. Better for both of them that Cloudtail, or anyone else, was immensely involved.

He continued his dance around the chimera. Edward began to slow, breathing heavily, through the chimera seemed full of energy.

Blood pattered down his side from a wound he hadn't noticed, falling like rain when he stood still.

He wouldn't last much longer.

He needed help.

**Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to update. From now on I will be pushed for time because of activities and school, so the updates will take longer. Don't worry, I am not abandoning the story. It's just going to take a while. Enjoy.**


	15. Chapter 15

The sky was brightening and the sun rising when they came.

Firestar, leading a patrol of cats and Mustang, who had joined them when they ran past the training hollow where he was resting, burst into the clearing just as Edward collapsed from blood loss. Firestar took in the sight of Cloudtail, still in the tree, and the half-unconscious form of Edward. Bodies and blood littered the ground like leaves in leaf-fall.

Whatever had attacked them was gone, disappearing like fog. He headed over to Cloudtail while the rest of his party rushed over to Edward's prone form.

"Cloudtail, you can come down now." Cloudtail appeared not to have heard him. He remained latched to the tree, fear-scent wafting off of him like a flood. Weakly, Cloudtail scrambled down the tree until he stood by Firestar's side, shaking.

"What happened?"

Cloudtail shook his head, unable to speak. Firestar signaled with his tail to follow and led the way over to the group surrounding Edward. Firestar could hear Mustang.

"Fullmetal, damn you, get up! You've handled more than this. Get up, your friends need you!" Almost like Mustang's call had penetrated the fog in Edward's mind, he opened his eyes and lifted his head slightly to glare at Mustang.

"Shut...up...stupid...Colonel" Mustang nuzzled Edward, lifting him to his feet. He swayed, fighting to keep his balance. He looked around wearily, muscles tense. "Where did it go? Did it run away?" He paused. "But why would it run away?"

Musang stepped in. "Wait, you said 'it'. What do you mean"

Edward stepped closer, trying, but failing, to keep the other cats from listing. "A chimera. I don't know how, or why, but it attacked us when I came looking for Alphonse, and Cloudtail got sucked into it." He sighed a bone-wearying sigh, "I don't know how to explain this."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to…" Mustang stopped abruptly, staring at Edward intently. "This chimera," he began," it was pretty big, wasn't it? Big enough to easily kill a cat?"

"It was huge. If I hadn't faced them before, I would be dead."

"Then, why did it run away? Even if it smelled us, it shouldn't be scared by a bunch of cats and a dog when it is five times bigger. It makes no sense. Unless…" His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. "Unless a bigger predator wa nearby."

Edward gasped as the realization came to him and he spun around, startling Brambleclaw and Thornclaw. "You have to get out of here. Now."

"Why? What's the matter? Surely whatever attacked you won't come back?" questioned Firestar.

"It's not coming back," said Edward. "Because something bigger is on its' way. Something it knows it can't fight."

Mustang tilted his head forward, eyes looking at something. "And that something is here."

Edward spun around. There, in the midst of the trees, stood the previous chimera, but on steroids. The lion's head sneered at them and the serpentine tail swished back and forth.

It looked like the chimera he had fought when he was with the false priest in Leorre.

And it had a lot of friends.

Behind it, like a rising wave, an army of chimeras stood growling, hissing, or simply glaring at them with open disdain. They thirsted for blood. His blood, of that Edward was certain. They were here for him. The others, Mustang included, were simply dessert.

The odds of them fighting their way out was non existent.

Without warning, the army sprung, rushing through the undergrowth, leaving a path of destruction.

"Hold!" Firestar commanded, but it was almost not enough as his clanmates filled the air with fear.

There was no choice.

Edward stepped forward as the lead chimera set its' hungry yellow eyes on him. "Edward, what are you doing! Get back!" Mustang warned, but Edward ignored him, his attention on the incoming tide.

"Stay back."

As they raced over the bodies of the fallen warriors, Edward concentrated his power. He slammed his paws into the ground, remembering how it felt that day by the river with Cloudtail. It corsed through him like lightning, fueling his muscles, and with a tremendous push of power, a huge wall erected itself out of the ground, and the chimeras slammed into the wall at full force.

The effect was immediate. The sound of dozens of skulls cracking echoed through the pre-dawn air, and fresh blood splattered the ground. Whimpering rose from those still standing, but those on the ground remained silent, growing slowly cold. Those still alive fled back to the woods, blood flying behind them like a red cape.

Edward kept the wall up until he was sure that every chimera was gone, and as he let go the ground fell, returning to its normal shape.

Edward continued to stare ahead as the forest grew silent. Dawn light glittered off of the dew and blood, and a warm breeze brought the scent of pine and grass. It reminded him of Palancar Valley. A bubble of homesickness washed over him.

It was the last thing in Edward's mind before darkness overtook him.

The white light that seemed to have no source was very familiar. He opened his eyes, only to find Truth inches from his face, smiling creepily.

"AAHHH!" he yelled, scrambling backward. He stepped on his tail and winced.

Truth chuckled. "Nice to see you again, young Alchemist. Enjoying your time in the forest?"

He scrambled to his paws. "I have some questions I need answered."

Truth chuckled again. "I'm sure you do. Well, go ahead, Alchemist, you don't have much time."

Edward paused, suspicious. Would Truth really answer his questions? "Okay." he began slowly. "First one. Why did you drag my mom into this?"

"Would you have prefered me to let her remain dead, forever alone in the vast void of the afterlife? You should be thanking me. She got another chance at life."

"But why a cat?"

"You forget that I a the All and Only, God, if you will. I can see the future like it happened yesterday."

"So you know this was going to happen? And you didn't stop it?!"

"The price of growing is pain."

Edward fumed silently.

"Tick tock, Alchemist, remember?"

Edward took a deep breath. "Okay, next one. Why is Envy doing this?"

"Revenge, of course. He was so pissed that you ruined his chance to rule the world that he decided to try to take over a weaker one. And he wants you to have the front row seat." He cocked his head. "Although, I think he might have bitten off more than he can chew."

"The Moonstone. What is it, where did it come from, and how is it able to turn me into a cat?"

"The jewel you refer to as the Moonstone is a jewel not remembered by history. It was found before you were born by a group of miners looking for gold. The jewel was so beautiful and unknown that they wished to take it with them, but it was too large to be carried, so they charged a chunk out as proof and left. When they tried to find the jewel again, it had vanished. Somehow, Envy has found that shard, taken from Hightstones, where the miners had left the one shard of the jewel as a marker, a place to continue their search. Sadly, they could never find the jewel again. And no one has since."

"That doesn't explain how it turned me into a cat."

"I wasn't finished. The jewel is very old, almost as old as the world. It was made using a primitive form of alchemy called alhemery. The power of this form of alchemy was very dangerous to the wielder, and gave the object they were working on great power."

"Last one. How did Envy turned Mustang into a dog and not a cat?"

"The power of the jewel is a servant to the wielder's desires."

"So why a dog?"

"Envy turned him into a dog just to show than he can." Truth cocked his head again, grinning. "It seems that out time is up, young Alchemist."

"Wait!" Edward yelled, panicked. "One more question."

"You said that last time."

"Do you know where Alphonse is?"

"Ahh, young Alchemist. You must find him yourself."

"Damn you!" Edward snarled, enrages.

"I will say that he is unharmed. For now."

The world was slowly dissolving, the light intensifying. "Oh, and by the way, I'm giving you a little parting gift. Just know you can use it at will."

What? he thought, and the darkness returned.


	16. Chapter 16

Slowly Edward awoke, first a hand, then an eye, twitching and moving, until both his eyes squinted open with a groan. Sunlight blared through the trees, shining in his eyes. The clearing was less intimidating in daylight, especially since the red ground had been cleared of corpses. The High Rock loomed over him like a towering castle. And sitting calmly in its shade, eyes on him, was Mustang.

"Good, you're awake. I was wondering if I was going to have to throw your worthless body in the river." He stood and padded to Edward. For some reason Mustang seemed...smaller.

It must be his imagination.

"Where is everyone? What happened?"

"Firestar took the rest of the patrol hunting. They need a little time away from you to...contemplate."

Mustang barked at his look of confusion.

"When were you going to tell me that you can do alchemy?" Mustang shook his head as Edward opened his mouth to respond. "Never mind. You have more pressing concerns." He nodded, his eyes on the ground at Edward's feet. He followed his gaze and gasped. A human hand lay pressed into the dirt, gleaming in its paleness.

It took him only a moment to realize it was his.

He swung his head-his normal head!- to glance at the rest of his body. The rest of his limbs lay sprawled in the dirt, appearing lifeless, but when Edward commanded his arm to move, it obeyed. He was wearing his usual black clothes. And his beloved red cape was draped over his shoulders. The hard metallic circle that was his State Alchemist was in his pocket, pressing so painfully into his hip that he wondered how he hadn't noticed it before. The only difference he could find, after close examination, was a small black pawprint on the bottom left corner of his cape.

"What the heck!" he screeched loudly, causing a flock of blackbirds to take flight.

Mustang winced, ears flat. "Not so loud," he complained. Edward smirked.

"Why, does it happen to hurt your ears? Is the colonel afraid of a loud noise?" Edward took a deep breath, prepared to scream again. Mustang growled threateningly.

"If you do that again, I swear that I'll make you wish you were still a cat." Edward chose this moment to lean in close and scream.

Mustang backed away, pawing at his ears. A pitiful whine rose from his throat to slowly turn into an angry growl. Without warning Mustang lept at Edward, snarling, eyes blazing with fury. Edward swung his automail arm up to defend himself and Mustang latched on, teeth scraping against the iron. Edward stood, swinging his arm around, but Mustang held firm. The power of Mustang's jaws began to gain way, denting the metal with shrieks of protest.

"Seriously?" Edward taunted. "Do you really think you can bite through-" The iron finally gave way, and Mustang's gleaming teeth sank into a mess of wires."

"HEY!" Edward yelled as Mustang let go, spitting shards of iron from his maw. "Was that really necessary?!"

"Yes."

Edward grumbled under his breath, assessing the damage to his arm. Nothing but the outside had been damaged, his arm still functional. But it still irritated him.

Winry was going to kill him.

Again.

Silence settled in the clearing as both sat panting, weary from their brief tussle. He went through a list of obscenities in his head, glaring daggers at the panting Mustang.

"So, what happened to the bodies?" Edward asked, breaking the silence. Mustang smirked.

"What else was I supposed to do while you were getting your beauty sleep? Pick flowers?"

Edward returned the smirk. "Reminds me of that one time when you got drunk and-"

"We don't speak of that day."

Edward chuckled. Mustang looked him in the eye, suddenly serious. "While you were out, you kept shouting the word 'truth.' Does that ring a bell to you?"

He tensed briefly. "No. No clue."

"Oh really? DId you happen to forget that I have been through the portal that so happened to appear underneath you as you passed out?"

Edward said nothing.

"Is that what you call that white person? Truth? What did he want?" Edward sighed. He prayed to any god that was listening that he could get out of this situation.

"Edward?" A soft voice whispered. Edward turned his head to meet Cloudtail's gaze. "Is-is it really you?" Cloudtail stammered. Edward gave a small smile.

"Yeah, it's me."

"How is this possible?"

"It's a long story."

"One that I would like to hear, but after we eat" Firestar said as he lead the rest of the hunting patrol into the clearing. They laid their fresh kill at the center. Four mice, a squirrel, a blackbird, and a vole stacked the pile high.

"Edward, you should have the first choice." Firestar nodded to the pile.

Edward glanced at the food that used to entice him and felt slightly nauseous.

"I'm not hungry, thanks Firestar. You go ahead."

"Are you sure?" Edward nodded and Firestar shrugged. The rest of the patrol dug into the food while Edward and Mustang back away from the group.

"Tell me about your alchemy," Mustang said, staring straight ahead.

"I didn't know I could do it as a cat. I discovered it when I was by the river one day, before you and Envy showed up. I was going to tell you…"

"But you didn't have time? Did it occur to you that this could swing this fight to our favor?"

"You wouldn't be able to do yours anyway. You don't have fingers to snap." Something soft touched Edward's hand and he jumped slightly.

"Sorry," Brambleclaw said as he removed his paw. "Didn't mean to startle you." He continued to stare at Edward curiously, occasionally pawing a piece of Edward's skin or clothing.

"You're not shocked?" Edward asked.

"Oh trust me, we were. I'm pretty sure Firestar about lost a life." Both chuckled.

Suddenly everyone looked up, ears perked, into the forest. "Someone's coming," said Cloudtail, unsheathing his claws. Edward could now hear little paw steps pounding towards them, and everyone relaxed slightly when Cinderpelt hobbled into the clearing. But she wasn't alone. Standing next to her, breathing heavily, was...


	17. Chapter 17

The Shadowclan apprentice Blackpaw stood panting beside Cinderpelt, hackles raised. At the sight of the apprentice the Thunderclan cats tensed, claws unsheathing. Edward turned back to the newcomers and met Cinderpelt's shocked gaze. Her hackles rose and she flattened herself to the ground.

"Cinderpelt, it's me, Edward." He said soothingly. Her eyes widened even more.

"This is a joke, isn't it?" She asked, glancing between Edward and the group of warriors. "Or maybe I'm dreaming?" Blackpaw gazed calmly at him.

"Of course it's him," she said confidently. "I would recognize him anywhere." Edward looked at her with surprise. A warm feeling spread through his chest: affection and...love? He squashed that thought immediately.

He couldn't love her. He shouldn't even care about her. And he definitely shouldn't feel happy that she was where he could keep an eye on her. Confusion coursed through his body.

He shook his head and returned to the conversation.

"Why are you here?" Firestar was asking Blackpaw.

Blackpaw gave him a serious look. "Bloodclan has invaded Shadowclan. They've completely taken over the territory and there's a little black warrior named Envy in charge." Her pronouncement was met with stunned silence, the the warriors began to murmur. Edward seethed. So that's their move. That's got to be where they've taken Alphonse.

"Blackpaw," he interrupted Firestar and Cinderpelt, "did you happen to see a gray cat with them? One that might have been a prisoner?" Blackpaw closed her eyes, thinking.

"There was a cat like that," she finally said. "He was unconscious and they dragged him to Nightstar's den and I didn't see him come out."

Edward yowled with certainty," That's Al!" He turned to Firestar. "We have to get my brother out. I can't leave him there."

Firestar blinked. "What about the plan that we've spent hours planning?"

"That plan depended on not being able to pinpoint their camp. Now that they've moved onto more familiar ground, there can be a fairer fight."

Brambleclaw opened his mouth to speak but Firestar flicked his tail for silence. "We'll talk about this later. "In the meantime," he said, turning to Blackpaw. "You'll come with us. I don't think it's safe for you to return to your Clan." He looked at Edward. "I don't know what to do with you. I don't want a panic and you won't be able to fit into camp." Edward stopped him, raising a hand.

"I think I can become a cat again, Firestar."

Firestar stared at him. "How do you know?"

Edward's mind flashed back to his conversation with Truth. "Just a hunch," he said. Firestar narrowed his green eyes suspiciously, but questioned him no further.

He nodded, and Edward closed his eyes and imagined his cat body, with its automail limbs and glowing yellow eyes. Suddenly he felt a tug, as if some invisible hand had reached inside of him and was tugging something foreword. He flinched at the light that exploded in his mind and the tugging increased in intensity. Just when he thought the light would never go out, darkness returned and the hand relaxed its grip. He opened his eyes and gazed upon the bewildered cats, and felt his claws clench the dirt.

"Are we going to stand here until we grow roots?" Mustang growled, back to towering over him. Firestar twitched his tail, and the patrol followed him into the undergrowth.

Breakbreakbreakbreakbeakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbr

"Thank Starclan you're okay!" Sandstorm said, purring as she rubbed her head against Firestar's cheek. The rest of the patrol padded wearily through the gorse tunnel and headed to their dens nor the fresh kill pile, which was piled high with the spoils of the hunting patrol that had returned. Edward sat down in the nearest patch of shade and began licking his sore pads.

"I can put some herbs on your pads if they hurt." Cinderpelt mewed as she padded to his side. Edward opened his mouth to reply but stopped when Firestar bounded up the Highrock and yowled the summoning words. When the clan had gathered Firestar spoke solemnly.

"Cats of Thunderclan," Firestar said, "it seems as if the enemy is closer than we thought. I have been told that Bloodclan has invaded the Shadowclan camp and taken over their territory." He let the Clan chatter for a few moment, then raised his tail for silence. "I also know that Alphonse, Edward's brother, was taken and is being held prisoner."

"Did Starclan tell you this?" questioned Ferncloud, her mate Dustpelt perking his ears to listen.

Firestar pointed his tail at Blackpaw, who was sitting by the entrance of the gorse tunnel, blending into the shadows. "Blackpaw of Shadowclan came here at the risk of her own life to tell me this. She will temporarily be staying with us until Bloodclan can be dealt with."

"How do we know she isn't spying for them?" Thornclaw growled.

Firestar's hackles raised, but before he could speak Blackpaw jumped to her paws and glared cooly at Thornclaw.

"I would never sink so low as to side with Bloodclan, finding joy in the color red. I find the spilling of cat blood unnecessary and wrong. After all," she added, "the warrior code states that a true warrior doesn't need to spill blood to win battles." She sat down, and Thornclaw remained silent.

Firestar hopped down from the Highrock and the cats began to go back to their duties. Firestar and Blackpaw over with his tail.

"Edward, I want you to mentor Blackpaw while she is here."

Edward blinked. This was the last thing he expected.

Blackpaw bounced and touched her nose to his, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"But I'm not a Clan cat. I don't know enough!" Edward protested.

"You know plenty." Firestar laid his tail on Edward's shoulder. "You'll be fine." He said, and padded over to talk to Brambleclaw and Graystripe. Edward turned back to Blackpaw and was surprised to see hurt in her eyes.

"You don't want me as an apprentice?" She asked sadly, tail drooping.

"No….no, it's not that, Blackpaw. You'll make a wonderful apprentice. It's just that...I'm afraid that I'm not the right cat to teach you. I don't know how to hunt, and I don't really know any of their fighting moves.." He trailed off, sighing sadly.

Blackpaw touched her nose to his shoulder. "Then we'll learn together."

Edward paused, then nodded. "Okay. I guess we better go see if I can manage to catch some prey this time." Blackpaw purred and together they headed out of camp.

Breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakb

Edward curled in his nest in the warrior's den, belly full. It had been a nice day, and Edward had even caught a scrawny mouse.

Soon he found himself walking through thick woodland, and the lush grass felt cool underpaw. He kept walking until he reached a huge pool, the stars and moon reflecting brightly. He reached down and when he raised his head he stared into the face of a cat with a starry pelt.

He yelped, jumping back a pace. The starry cat spoke.

"Greetings, Edward from Amestris. Welcome to StarClan." She dipped her head. "My name is Bluestar, the previous leader of Thunderclan." Images rushed to his mind, of a snow-white cat, the gleaming eyes of a dark tabby, and the feel of water brushing against his pelt.

"Why have you brought me here?" He asked, wearily looking around the shore of the pool.

"You cannot be attacked here, Edward. This is StarClan's hunting grounds. No evil cat walks under these stars. To answer your question I give you this warning: Nothing is as it seems. Be very careful where you place your trust." Bluestar began to fade until Edward could see through her.

"Wait!" He yelled. "How can we get home?" Faintly he heard Bluestar speak.

"What was stolen must be returned and the part shall be made whole. Only then will you return home."

Then the dream faded.


	18. Chapter 18

Over the next several days Edward grew accustomed to clan life. He went on patrols, caught prey, and tried to teach Blackpaw-with the help of Cloudtail, who had appointed himself as Edward's unofficial mentor. And while he relished the brief peace he grew uneasy. What were they waiting for? So far neither Firestar of Envy had made any kind of move, and Bloodclan was only seen occasionally by the frequent border patrols, oozing hostility, but not crossing the thunderpath. It made him nervous.

Blackpaw was beginning to fit in. She had made quick friends with the Thunderclan apprentices Ashpaw, Bramblepaw, and Swiftpaw, and even Mousefur gave her a friendly smile now and then. She was often called off to talk to Firestar and the senior warriors, excluding him, about Shadowclan tactics and territory. From what he had weaseled out of Cloudtail, Firestar was planning to attack during the day, when the Shadowclan and Bloodclan cats couldn't use the nighttime tactics Edward had heard about. The ground, Cloudtail had said with disgust, was almost always muddy and marshy, and they would have to find a dry place to attack from.

"Concentrate, Ed!" He shook himself back into the present training sessions. Cloudtail reared in front of him, and he just managed to dodge out of the way. He heard a snort of amusement from Mustang, who was sunning himself on the other side of the training hollow. Edward hadn't seen much of Mustang in the last few days. Firestar thought it best to keep him out of camp as much as possible, so Mustang usually slept in the forest. During the day he had taken to standing guard over the Shadowclan border, growling wherever he smelled Shadowclan scent.

Blackpaw sat nearby, watching the fight intently. Edward had to admit that she was a quick learner, and quick on her feet. She also had a habit of showing him up, which he secretly found amusing. If he admitted it to himself, he had grown attached to her.

At least she wasn't taller than him.

He flinched at the thought and Cloudtail pushed him over and jumped on top of him, digging his claws in. "Are there bees in your brain?" he hissed as he allowed Edward up.

Edward bristled, tail lashing. "No, there isn't!"

"Then start acting like it!" Cloudtail growled them stormed off, tail lashing.

Edward stormed over to Blackpaw. "What's his problem?" he grumbled, glaring at where Cloudtail had disappeared.

"Everyone's uptight, that's all," she said patiently. "We don't know what lies ahead." Edward mumbled agreement. Thunderclan was tense, snapping at each other and tossing and turning at night. Even the usually boisterous kits had picked up the mood, no longer playing carefree in the clearing.

"Why don't we hunt a little bit?" Blackpaw suggested, and Edward led the way into the forest.

"I'll head toward the Windclan border, and you head toward the river." Edward said and Blackpaw bounded away.

The grass felt cool underpaw, and a cool breeze ruffled his fur as he scented for prey. Suddenly the wind blew into his face and he caught a wiff of strong Riverclan scent. He stopped, then crouched down and slid through the undergrowth like a snake. Soon he heard soft pawsteps ahead. He was very close to the Windclan border but even their stink wasn't enough to overpower the scent of Leopardstar.

What was his mother doing on Thunderclan territory?

He longed to confront her, but something held him back. As her footsteps continued he slipped into her trail and began to track her.

Several times across the territory Leopardstar stopped and doubled back, and Edward had to make sure he was hidden. Surprisingly, she never was alerted to his presence, plodding toward the Shadowclan border.

She crouched at the edge of the road, looking both ways before pelting across into Shadowclan territory, disappearing into the shadows of the towering pines. Edward crouched on the yellow grass at the edge. He took a sniff and gagged at the reek. Despite smelling it many times, he was still surprised at how smelly a road could be.

With watering eyes he dug his claws in as a car zoomed past, the exhaust blinding him.

When he could no longer hear any revving engines, he sprinted across. The asphalt was hot and sticky, and he reached the other side with relief.

Leopardstar's scent trail was strong, and he followed it cautiously into the heart of the Shadowclan pine. He jumped at every creaking branch or rustle of fronds. Soon he could hear whispered voices, and he crawled in the shadows to the edge of a clearing.

Leopardstar sat in a patch of sunlight, her fur sleek and shiney. Facing her sat a small brown tome, fur ruffled and torn. He perked his ears at their conversation.

"-don't know how long we can keep doing this, Leopardstar. The truth will come out eventually. Every time we meet, we could get caught."

Leopardstar lashed her tail. "I just need to check up on things. Does Envy still have Alphonse under guard?"

"I assume he's still in Blackstar's den." The tom paused. "Shadowclan is in really bad shape. When Bloodclan came, they started attacking my clanmates, wounding elders, and killing kits. And do you know what Blackstar did to protect us? Nothing! He stood there while his clanmates were getting slaughtered." The tom hung his head. "I don't know what to do. I just want this to be over."

Leopardstar' s eyes hardened. "I need you to do something for me. You need to get rid of Alphonse, and you need to do it now."

Edward's blood froze solid. Why would Trisha want to get rid of Al? What was going on?

"What about Edward?" the tom asked. "Have you told him the truth? Does he know?"

Leopardstar's ears twitched. "Edward has enough to worry about right now." Her gaze softened. "It's going to be hard enough as it is. I don't want his emotions clouding his judgement." Edward had heard enough. With his heart in his throat, he turned and sprinted through the trees toward Thunderclan territory.


	19. Author Update

Hey so I know you all are probably really irritated about how I haven't updated in awhile, and I'm sorry. I've had a little writer's block, coupled with working on other projects and school and everything. I will try to update as soon as I can, just know that never will I ever abandon a story. Please have a little patience, and I will update asap.


	20. Chapter 19

"Edward, are you positive that's what she said?"

Edward nodded his head solemnly. "Yes, I am."

The rest of the clan bustled around them, beautiful in its normalcy. The elders sat warming themselves in the warm sun. The kits pounced on each other, chasing their siblings around the clearing. Dustpelt returned with Sandstorm and Whitestorm, all laden with juicy prey, and Cinderpelt hobled around the clearing, fresh herbs in her jaws. It all looked normal, but Edward could feel the tension that had spread through the camp like a virus. This needed to end, and the sooner, the better.

Firestar sighed. "That's not good news. If she is conspiring with Bloodclan and Shadowclan, we can no longer consider her an ally." He beckoned to Whitestorm with his tail, and the white warrior bounded over with a vole in his mouth. "I need you to run the clan for a while. Edward and I need to visit Windclan."

"Of course, Firestar," Whitestorm said.

"Come on, Edward," Firestar said, trotting toward the entrance.

"Why go to Windclan?" Edward asked as they padded out of camp and steered toward the Windclan border.

"We need to strengthen our relationship with our remaining ally." They continued on in silence and after a while the trees began to thin and Edward could see the sighed deeply and stopped a tail-length from the border, gazing at the horizon with sad eyes. "I'm very worried, Ed. This evil that has entered the forest...I've never seen anything like it. I wonder how much blood must be spilled before Envy and his cats are satisfied."

Edward's heart filled with guilt. "I'm sorry this is happening to you, Firestar. None of this should have ever happened."

Firestar gave him a long look. "I believe you." He fell silent. Leaving Edward to think. His guilt was overwhelming. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined any of this happening. He thought of the clan as it should be, kits happy and healthy, warriors big and strong, plenty of food and a new generation on the way. His resolve strengthened. He would not let Envy destroy the way of life these cats had managed to build.

Not while he could do anything about it.

A challenging yowl rose across the moor, and both of the Thunderclan cats' ears pricked as a Windclan patrol sprinted toward them.

A mottled dark brown tom was in the lead, followed closely by a small white she-cat and a light gray she-cat. All had unsheathed claws and raised hackles as they stopped on their side of the border.

"What do you want?" growled the tom.

"Greetings Webfoot," Firestar said to the hostile tom. "Runningbrook," he nodded to the gray cat, who nodded respectfully. "Whitetail," he acknowledged the small white cat, who lashed her tail. "I hope Windclan is fairing well?"

"We don't have time for this, Firestar. What do you want?" Webfoot spat.

Firestar's eyes narrowed slightly. "I need to speak to Deadfoot."

"Dead_star_," Runningbrook corrected. "And he's closed off the borders to everyone." She shot him a look. "Even Thunderclan."

"There's no need to be hostile," Firestar said patiently. "Thunderclan is not your enemy. But I have news that is vital in the battle against Bloodclan, and out survival. It would be in your best interest to let us pass." The Windclan cats looked at each other tensely. Then Webfoot nodded and signaled for them to follow.

Soon Edward could no longer see the woods behind him, and all that lay ahead was grass and sky. Eventually Webfoot led them through a line of gorse and into the camp.

They were greeted with unsheathed claws and bared teeth, eyes flashing with hostility.

A black tom jumped quickly to his paws while the circle of cats moved closer.

"Deadstar," FIrestar said, lowering his head respectfully. "I hope WIndclan is fairing well?"

Deadstar stared at him. "I don't have time for idle chitchat. What do you want?"

Firestar stepped closer. "This conversation should not be heard by certain ears." He flicked his ears at the curious Windclan cats around them. Deadstar grunted, then led them to a den near a very tall rock. Deadstar stopped before entering and looked over his shoulder.

"Onewhisker," he rasped. "As my deputy, you should be present." A light brown tom padded into the group, his eyes warm. He gave Firestar a friendly flick with his tail, and Firestar purred softly.

The den was light and airy, with a comfortable-looking nest in the back corner, lined with wool and feathers.

"Now, what's this all about?"

"One of my warriors has seen Leopardstar meeting with a Shadowclan warrior in Shadowclan territory." Firestar flicked his tail to Edward, who blinked in surprise at being called a warrior of Thunderclan; he couldn't help feel a little pleased.

"So? What does that have to do with WIndclan?"

"Don't you see?" The fact that she was even going into Shadowclan territory tells me that she might not know what side she's on. We can't trust her."

"I still fail to see how this concerns me."

Edward hissed softly. "Are you a mouse brain? It's now two clans against three. We've lost an ally."

Deadstar said nothing, an unreadable expression on his face. "No," he said finally. "_You've_ lost an ally."

"What are you implying?" Firestar hissed, growing tense.

Deadstar sneered at them. "This sounds like Thunderclan's problem, especially since you've decided to open up your clan to any random runt that you meet." Edward dug his claws into the ground to keep them from taking out Deadstar's eye as he continued. "Windclan will not help you. If Thunderclan is defeated, Envy will be satisfied, and life can continue on as normal for us."

Edward jumped to his paws. "This is a coward's plan, Deadstar. Envy will not be content with a simple patch of forest. He will not stop until every cat bows in surrender, or is annihilated. Don't let him win. Don't be the leader your descendants remember as the cat who hid while the forest was destroyed."

Deadstar growled and Onewhisker, who had remained silent, laid his tail on his leader's shoulder.

"Edward and Firestar are right, Deadstar. We cannot remove ourselves from this fight."

Deadstar shot him a nasty glare, then turned back to them. "Get out of here," he growled hostiley. "We're staying out of this."

Firestar dipped his head and stiffly walked out of the den, tail whipping violently. Edward shot a disbelieving glance at the WIndclan leader, then followed Firestar.

They were just outside the camp entrance when paw steps thundered behind them, revealed to be a small group of cats ead by Onewhisker.

"We will see you to the border," Onewhisker said. He came closer and whispered, "I'll try to talk Deadstar around. I won't see Thunderclan, or the forest, destroyed."

Onewhisker's words didn't sooth Edward. If Windclan had abandoned them, Thunderclan was doomed.


	21. Chapter 20

A cold breeze ruffled Edward's fur as he watched the sun slowly sink. Around him the clan began to settle down for the night, sharing tongues or heading to their nests. He sat in one of the last remaining patches of summer sun, but the light did nothing to chase away the chill in Edward's heart.

With Riverclan on Shadowclan's side and Windclan refusing aid, the chances Thunderclan had of defeating Bloodclan, Shadowclan, and whatever chimeras Envy had created by themselves was slim to none. Not to mention that Al was still being held prisoner and his matter wanted to kill him. Even Mustang won't be much help.

Night fell quickly, heat slowly bleeding away as from a corpse. All the cats were asleep, save himself and Goldenflower, who was on watch. Despite his long day, Edward didn't feel tires. A feeling in his gut told him to keep sharp, that something was wrong.

And his instincts had never steered him wrong.

He stood and stretched, padding past Goldenflower into the woods. When he was out of sight of the camp he reached inside himself and returned to his human form.

The woods were much harder to navigate, but he didn't change back. Soon he reached the training hollow and a sleeping Mustang.

"Mustang," Edward whispered. Mustang awoke instantly.

"What is it, Edward? Are we under attack?"

Edward shook his head. "There will be an attack tonight, but not by Envy."

Mustang growled. "Edward, you can't take on Envy by yourself."

Edward grinned. "I won't be by myself; you're coming with me."

Mustang shook his head. "What makes you think I would go with you on this insane suicide mission?"

"Listen," Edward said seriously. "There is no way Thunderclan can take on Bloodclan, not without Riverclan and Windclan's help. They'll get slaughtered. We're the only ones with a chance to stop Envy."

"Stop trying to be the hero."

"Dammit, I don't care! If I have to the hero and lose my life for it I will, if it stops the shedding of innocent blood."

Mustang looked shocked. "You're dead serious about this, aren't you?"

Edward nodded.

Mustang spoke in a gentle tone. "You know there is a very high chance that if you do this, you won't come out alive? What about Alphonse? What about your life back home?" Mustang added softly. "What about Winry?"

Mustang's words made Edward hesitate. Memories flooded through him; his first time Winry threw her wrench at him, constantly checking to see if Alphonse had adopted another stray cat. What is this was the wrong decision? If he succeeded, he would never get to tell WInry that he… well, he would never get to talk to her again. Who would take care of Alphonse? What about everything left unfinished?

No. He would not allow these fears to to change his mind. THere was nothing left undone that someone else couldn't do. Alphonse was almost 15, he could take care of himself. And Winry...he was pretty sure she knew how he felt.

He might never know if she felt the same.

"There's no other choice." Edward said solemnly. "I'll do this with or without your help."

Mustang gazed at him deeply and must have seen the unflinching determination there, for he said," I'm in. There's no way I'll let a runt like you show me up."

Edward was too relieved to reply. He had been worried that Mustang wouldn't help him, and that he would have to charge into his death alone.

"Let's go then." He returned to his cat form and Mustang followed him into the trees.

The night was a peaceful one, the world bathed in milky moonlight. The sounds of prey scuttering through the undergrowth and the wisp of owls flying high above calmed Edward. Even in the worst time this forest has ever seen, life went on. Suddenly Edward stopped, sniffing. A familiar scent danced on the wind, and Edward turned around and growled at a leafy bush.

"Get out here now."

The leaves rustled and a lithe black silhouette crept into the moonlight, abashed.

"What are you doing?"

Blackpaw eyed him calmly. "I'm going with you."

"Absolutely not. I will not allow you to endanger yourself."

Blackpaw bristled with anger. "I have just as much a right to fight for my home as you do maybe even more. My clan is being held captive, and if I can do something about it, then I will."

"You're Clan is the enemy, Blackpaw. If you think to fight on their side, then you become the enemy as well."

"Don't be a mouse-brain," she snapped. "Shadowclan is not your enemy. Do you really think the entire Clan will succumb to Envy's leadership? If I go with you, I could talk some of them into fighting back."

"Let her go, Edward." Mustang spoke softly. "She has a point."

Edward growled softly, gazing at his troublesome apprentice. He saw determination and a flaming anger at all of the injustice that has been done. But underneath her tough exterior he saw fear. Fear that she would be stopped from defending her clan, fear that despite her best efforts the clans could be snuffed out like a light, and a fear that she won't make it out of this battle alive.

And all of a sudden, Edward was reminded of himself.

He sighed in defeat. "Fine. But if it looks like we won't make it out, I want you to run."

She opened her mouth to protest, but Edward cut her off with a snarl. "That's not negotiable." She nodded reluctantly.

"Blackpaw, lead the way," Mustang ordered. "You know the territory best. Can you find us a way across the border where we won't be spotted?"

Blackpaw flicked her tail. "Follow me."


	22. Chapter 21

"All clear."

Edward and Mustang crept warily out of the undergrowth into Shadowclan territory. Blackpaw had been true to her word and they had managed to cross the road and disappear into the trees without being spotted. The air carried the scents of blood and rotten meat, and it took all of Edward's power not to retch.

"At least this will help hide our scent," Blackpaw said, nose wrinkled.

They trekked onward, straining their senses for any nearby cats. Silver moonlight, warm and comforting among the giant oaks and beeches in Thunderclan territory, cast an ominous glint on the landscape. They used pockets of deep shadow to slink their way over the soggy ground, until Blackpaw signaled with her tail to halt.

They were crouched on top of a small ridge looking down into a naturally protected hollow. Thorn bushes renced in the area, though they didn't appear to be deeply imbedded in the ground. The bare earth teemed with cats, mostly Envy's dark warriors. There was no sign of Al.

"This isn't the camp," Blackpaw said in confusion. "So why are all of these cats here?"

"Maybe he keeps his warriors here so he can be more protected in the center of the swamp."

"I bet that's where Al is," Edward stated. "Let's go."

They continued on, even more cautiously than before. Every little noise caused them to freeze, and only when they were sure that is was safe did they continue on. Needless to say, their progress was slow, and Edward began to grow impatient.

The tang of rotten meat grew stronger and they had the misfortune to stumble upon the source in a clearing.

Carcasses of prey littered the open space, spread out like fallen contrasted

sharply with the green grass, and Edward was weirdly reminded of Christmas lights.

"Ugh," Blackpaw gagged. She flicked her paw, and drops of blood sprayed off. "Why would they leave prey like this? It's wasteful!"

Edward and Mustang made eye contact. Envy had taught his chimeras to play with their food.

Edward said nothing to Blackpaw.

They continued onward, and it wasn't long before they came upon the camp.

It was deserted, not even the bushes rustling in the slight breeze. Edward felt a chill run up his spine.

Suddenly Edward's ears detected the thunder of paws.

"Get down," he hissed, and no sooner had they crouched deeper into the shadows than two cats appeared from the pine trees.

As they passed through a beam of moonlight the light reflected smartly off the black fur of Envy's cat. The small brown tom that followed him, however, seemed to absorb all the light,and he walked in a way that showed a need for invisibility. Blackpaw gasped softly.

"That's my mentor, Oakfur!" she whispered. "I hope he's not gotten into trouble."

The black tom led Oakfur into the middle of camp. "Wait here," he said in a deep voice, then disappeared into a clump of brambles.

He returned shortly with Envy, Wrath, and a broad-shouldered tabby in tow.

"What is it, Oakfur?" Wrath drawled. "What was so important that you had to wake us up in the middle of the night?" Oakfur shifted nervously.

"I...my patrol and I scented Thunderclan scent inside the border."

The tabby stiffened, but Envy and Wrath remained calm. "Did you happen to spot the intruder?" Envy asked.

"No, but there was also a scent of dog, and…"

"And what?" Envy prompted.

Oakfur took a deep breath. "There was also a trace of Blackpaw, my apprentice." Blackpaw whimpered softly.

The tabby growled. "It's too much of a coincidence." He turned to Envy. "We must send warriors after them immediately."

Envy nodded. "I agree. Tigerclaw, gather as many warriors as you need, and hunt them down. Make sure they don't escape." Tigerclaw nodded vigorously, eyes gleaming. Envy turned away, but Oakfur's angry words made him pause.

"Envy, you can't kill my apprentice. She is a loyal SHadowclan cat!"

Envy glared at him. "Obviously not loyal enough." He glanced at Tigerclaw. "Go. Kill them."

Tigerclaw flicked his tail at Oakfur and bounded into the swamp. Oakfur looked like he wanted to argue, then reluctantly sprang after Tigerclaw.

The forest turned silent. WIth a flick from Envy's tail the black tom took off after the two Shadowclan males. When the tom had gone, Wrath spoke.

"I'm glad you decided not to kill Tigerclaw. He's become very useful."

Envy nodded. "His greed and bloodlust makes him a good tool. However, when we gain complete control of the forest, we'll have to kill him. His hunger for power is hard enough to satisfy as it is."

"Of course," Nightstar gazed at Envy. "About the dog Oakfur smelled…"

"It's that stupid colonel," Envy growled. "I don't know how the pipsqueak got him here, but both of them are constantly on my nerves."

Edward dug his claws into the ground, stifling a growl.

"We will deal with them sooner or later. But personally." Envy turned his head and gazed right at their hiding spot. "I think now would be perfect."

They group stiffened as three chimera's crept from the undergrowth, growling threateningly. They were surrounded.

"Bring them here," Envy commanded, and the chimeras pushed them into the center of the camp. Blackpaw was shaking with fright, though Edward saw her force her fur flat. Glowing eyes peered anxiously from the bushes, and a startled kit was quickly silenced by its mother.

"Where is Alphonse?" Edward hissed.

Envy didn't respond. His ears flicked towards the forest. "Do you hear that, Edward?"

Shocked at the use of his name, Edward paused. Off in the distance he could just make out the sounds of battle, and they were coming from...

"Thunderclan doesn't stand a chance." Envy grinned at their shock. "Did you think I would just let you waltz into the heart of my territory unless I wanted you here?"

Understanding dawned on Ed. "It was a diversion. You waited until we were out of the territory before you attacked."

"Precisely. I knew you would come looking for your brother sooner or later. Now I can deal with you without Thunderclan interference."

A question popped into Edward's mind. "What about the other chimera's? Did you send them too?" The change of direction caught Envy off guard, and he examined Edward closely.

"Yes, I sent them." Envy said slowly. "But even without my chimeras, Thunderclan will lose."

Edward narrowed his eyes. Envy's tone suggested otherwise. What was it about the chimeras that made him...nervous? He definitely didn't seem totally confident with his answer.

An idea slowly formed.

Maybe...maybe Envy had only managed to make four, counting the one Edward had killed earlier, before running out of resources. If Envy had made more, surely they would have seen something or ran into one on the way here.

Edward could see many holes in that theory, but it was the best he could come up with.

Edward made eye contact with Mustang and before Edward's body grew Mustang gave a small nod.

As soon as he felt his hands he reached with his alchemy and created his familiar spear. Envy and Wrath stood like statues, and Edward found himself amused at the utter shock on their faces. Edward took a deep breath then got into his fighting stance.

The final battle was about to begin.


	23. Chapter 22

"Kill him!" Wrath yowled and the chimeras launched themselves at him so fast he barely hopped out of the way in time. Mustang heaved himself at the Moonstone hanging taunting from Envy's neck, which, in all that had happened, he hadn't noticed until then. Blackpaw disappeared into the bushes where her Clanmates were hiding.

The rush of battle sang through his veins and he relished the chance to fight with his alchemy. As his vision filled with yellow teeth and blood-soaked claws he bent the earth to his will and shot into the sky. He grinned as the chimeras collided with the pillar of rock, howling with pain.

Below him Envy lept away as Mustang's jaws snapped shut a millimeter from his tail. Wrath snuck around from behind and jumped on his back and hung on as Mustang tried to shake him off. Blackpaw emerged with several scared Shadowclan cats behind her. As soon as they were in the open most took off through the trees, carrying terrified kits and assisting stiff-legged elders. One turned back, sending her kit with another queen; she stood fiercely by Blackpaw's side, hissing at Envy and Wrath. The chimeras growled with frustration, attempting to climb the smooth rock. One finally a miniscule ledge and began slowly to pull itself up. Edward waited until it was within striking range then jabbed his sear into its forehead. It gave a gurgled scream and fell lifeless onto its comrades. The other two eyed him warily, circling the rock like vultures over fresh kill.

Mustang thrashed below, snapping at Envy, who danced around him like he was the wind itself. Nearby the two she-cats swatted at Wrath. Blackpaw snuck around and pounced on his back, but she barely had time to jump to safety as he rolled over, attempting to crush her under his weight. Taking advantage the other warrior clawed his exposed stomach and Wrath howled in pain.

He left go of his alchemy, and as soon as he was on level ground the chimeras attacked. He spun his spear and stabbed one through the heart. He had left himself open, and the other chimera clamped its jaws on his arm. The shriek of bone on metal made him cringe.

"Hey!" he said. "That arm's expensive." He swung the spear around and hit it upside the head. It's eyes rolled back in its head and it collapsed. He spared a quick glance at the three downed chimeras.

That had been too easy.

A shriek drew his attention across the clearing. Envy and Wrath smirked at Mustang, who crouched protectively over the unmoving bodies of Blackpaw and the Shadowclan cat. Terror gripped his heart as the tang of blood floated on the air.

Without thinking he vaulted at Envy and Wrath, his vision tinged with red. They looked up in surprise and Edward's swing missed them by a hair. Envy chuckled darkly, retaliating with claws extended.

As Envy tore open the soft skin of his shoulder he hear him whisper," See what your odds are now." And as Edward slammed his staff straight toward Envy's head Envy grabbed the Moonstone and shoved it into the bleeding scratches.

White hot pain spread throughout his entire body, and Edward's throat burned with the force of his screams. His body felt jumbled, like his body wanted a new shape, fighting against the physical prison that kept it together. He closed his eyes as he gave another blood-curdling scream, then everything went dark.

He woke up on the ground; he must have been out for only a few moments. He lifted his head wearily. Envy and Wrath's smirks spiked his anger. From the corner of his eye Mustang looked on in horror, still dripping blood. He tried to stand, but the pain and shock still resided in his muscles, and he collapsed with a groan.

He forced himself to push off with his hands, but paws responded instead. As he fought to rise his angry tail whisked back and forth across his back.

Envy had changed him back.

He reached inside of himself, picturing his natural body like he had done before. A cold space occupied the once-burning center, freezing the connection, forcing him back.

He was stuck.

He opened his eyes as Envy scoffed. "How are the odds now, little pipsqueak?" Edward growled, slamming his paws to the ground, already smiling at the thought of Envy crushed to pieces with his alchemy. He braced himself for the shifting and breaking of earth, but nothing happened.

"What?" he whispered. He picked up his paws and slammed them again. Still nothing. He tried again and again until his paws were sore and caked with dirt.

His alchemy was gone.


	24. Chapter 23

Edward felt helpless. No alchemy could save him now, and he was trapped in his cat body. "Still think you can win?" Envy swaggered toward him, and he scrambled away. The world senses seemed dull, and he felt like he just couldn't focus. DImly he heard the running footsteps and strange hissing and growling that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at once.

A dark mass clouded his vision. A cold nose in his ear made him jump and he tumbled backward. "Fullmetal, calm down," Mustang's voice pounded in his ears in an almost painful way, and he struggled to get away, to run from all the chaos.

"Edward." A new voice spoke calmly in his ear and he calmed. "Edward, you're fine. Focus on my voice." Edward did as he was bidden and the dizziness and confusion melted away.

He blinked as the worried faces of Mustang and Blackpaw came into focus. "I'm fine." He shook off Blackpaw's paw and stood on shaking legs. Cats circled around them. He recognized some of the cats Blackpaw had helped escape. Envy and Wrath had vanished, too cowardly to fight a whole group of angry cats with no guarantee of victory.

"What happened?" The words came out slightly slurred, and he ignored Blackpaw's look of concern.

The light brown tabby queen who had stayed stepped forward. "Shadowclan does not need others to fight their battles." She looked at Blackpaw and her eyes softened. "And we do not leave Clanmates behind."

Blackpaw bounded over to her and purred. "Thank you Tallpoppy. You were very helpful."

Tallpoppy licked her head. "Of course, my daughter. Your father would have been proud of you. You fought like a warrior." Blackpaw's eyes light up at the praise.

Mustang stepped forward and a few of the Shadowclan cats flinched. "I hate to break this up," he stated, "but we must be returning to help Thunderclan and take down Bloodclan."

Edward nodded. He turned to his apprentice. "You should stay here."

Her eyes flashed with indignation. "Don't be a mouse-brain. Of course I'm coming with you."

"Why would you even want to come? You're back where you belong, with your mother and your clan. Besides, this isn't your fight." He looked at the clan. "None of you have to get involved."

"Firestar allowed me to stay in Thunderclan instead of sending me back to a clan that

might have killed me for my desertion, and this is how you want me to thank him? By leaving him to fight this battle alone?"

"If it means that you are safe, yes." Her eyes widened slightly.

Tallpoppy stepped forward. "I appreciate your concern for my daughter and ourselves, but our Clanmates need help. If we go with you to Thunderclan, we can convince them to turn their backs on Bloodclan and help drive this nightmare from the forest.

Edward made eye contact with Mustang. Mustang nodded to Tallpoppy and the others. "Very well. But we must get there quickly. We don't know which way the tide has turned."

"Lead the way."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The smell of blood became overpowering as they charged toward the camp. The shadows of cats streamed on either side, with Mustang's powerful body leading the way. Excitement made his paws fly over the ground as if he were flying, and he felt a sense of freedom he had never experienced before.

They reached the gorge quicker than expected and stood assessing the scene. Every inch of space was occupied by fighting cats, the yowling and screeching almost deafening. It was hard to make out who was who, but Edward spotted Firestar as he battled two Bloodclan cats, and Cloudtail, who stood with another cat, guarding the nursery.

"Is that..Windclan?" Blackpaw exclaimed. She was right, as Edward quickly found Onewhisker as he and Firestar gave chase to the two Bloodclan cats.

"They're on our side!" He shouted. "Go! For the forest!" As one they descended like angels from heaven, deadly angles that would not tolerate the evil around them anymore. Edward sprang on top of a cat that had Mousefur pinned. He sent the tom running with a vicious swipe. Mousefur nodded her thanks, then disappeared into the throng.

Everything blurred together. All he could see was red and his body hummed with energy. But for every cat he defeated, another took its place immediately. He was beginning to tire, and he knew the others had to be exhausted.

They needed to end this quickly.

Something in the crowd caught his attention. A gray and gold tom sent a Windclan apprentice flying, and even as he turned Edward knew it was his brother.

He thought his heart would burst with joy. "Al!" he shouted as he raced toward him. "Al, you're safe!"

But the gleam in Al's eyes made him skid to a halt. Alphonse grinned viciously, blood dripping from his mouth. Behind him lay the bodies of cats. Windclan and Thunderclan cats. "Why, it's the little alchemist."

Edward's fur rose. "Al, it's me, Edward. Your brother."

Alphonse growled. "You are not my brother."

Without warning Al pounced, using his weight to pin Edward to the ground. "Al, stop! What are you doing?!" Edward squirmed until he felt Al's claws prick his skin.

"If you move again, I'll shred your fur off." Al's hot breath reeked of blood. Edward growled with rage.

What had they done to his brother?

"Bloodclan, stop!" Immediately the Bloodclan cats raced away, much to the confusion of the Clans. They formed a protective circle around Envy, who ambled toward him. Wrath followed, dragging by the scruff…"

"Firestar!" Edward fought to free himself but couldn't get his feet under him. Al clawed his back, and blood ran freely down his side.

"Cats of the Clans!" Envy grinned at their anger. "You have fought valiantly, but look around you! Look at how many of your clanmates are dead because of your folly! Surrender now, and there will be no more bloodshed. Allow me to be your leader, and we will all live in peace."

Onewhisker spat at him. "You bring death and evil into our home, killed countless of our clanmates, and then expect us to bow to you? I have faith in Starclan, and I will never submit to you as long as I draw breath!"

Windclan yowled in agreement.

"Starclan does not exist! They are a figment of your imagination, and I will prove to you." He flicked out a bloody claw. "If Starclan is real, then surely they will stop the death of Thunderclan's beloved leader."

He reached out and opened Firestar's throat.

Immediately the cats surged forward, howling with anger and grief, but the Bloodclan cats forced their weak attack back. Envy looked down his nose at Firestar's body. "Where's your precious Starclan now?" he taunted. "Bloodclan, attack!" The black cats surged forward like a wave, and the battle began again.

Suddenly Edward was yanked to his paws and dragged through the crowd until they entered the center of the protective circle. Edward stared with grief at Firestar's body. His leader was dead.

And it was all his fault.

"Thank you for retrieving the pipsqueak, Greed." Envy addressed Al.

Edward bristled. "What did you do to my brother?"

Wrath grinned wickedly. "We've done nothing. You just haven't seen Greed's true nature before. He's quite a good actor, isn't he?" The battle raged on all sides, but Edward felt like he was in a bubble.

"What are you saying?"

"Don't you get it? It's been Greed the whole time. You never had a brother."


	25. Chapter 24

"No, that's not true! You're lying! I know my brother, and this is not him!"

Greed smirked. "I'm not? Then how would I know that ever since you were little, you have had vivid nightmares that have made you sick? Or that once when I was three you broke Mom's priceless vase, and swore me into secrecy not to tell, but in the end your guilt was too great and you told her anyway? Or that you once confided to me that your greatest fear was that I would never feel the sun on my skin again, and you would die and leave me alone in the world?"

Memories raced through his mind: Him and Al baking cookies, walking to school, fighting by each other's side. Doubt crept in. Was Greed telling the truth? Did he really not have a brother? _No._ He pushed the treacherous thoughts down. _They're trying to trick me. This is all a trick. It's not real_. He snarled. "I don't believe you! This is your last chance to tell me where my brother is before I claw your eyes out!"

Envy looked amused. "You want a fight, pipsqueak? You got one." He flicked his tail, and Greed pounced. Edward rolled out of the way, Greed's claws an inch from his throat. Edward struck, pounding Greed over the head with his claws. Greed growled as one tore through his thin ear membrane, and blood ran into his eyes. Edward went on the offensive, darting in to swipe and skipping away.

"Come on, pipsqueak, fight like a real warrior." Edward's anger flared, and he yowled as he aimed his claws at Greed's eyes. Greed smirked. In his haste, Edward had left his left side open. He raked his claws down Edward's side. _Perfect._ Edward thought as he knocked Greed's legs from under him. The last thing he saw was the fear in Greed's eyes as the locked his jaws around his throat.

Edward dug deeper as Greed squirmed. Metallic blood coated his tongue, making him gag. He clenched down until Greed's quiet gurgling had ceased. He let go and Greed's body dropped onto the bloody ground with a jarring thump. The sounds of the surrounding battle returned at full force, and he winced at the still-bleeding cuts down his side. _I must look monstrous_, he thought as he turned to Envy. Blood dripped from his maw like a wild animal, and he bared his red teeth.

He had caught Envy off-guard. He stared at Edward with pure shock. Neither of them moved.

"You...you actually did it. You killed your own brother!"

Edward glanced at Greed's body. "That is not my brother. Now, tell me where Al is." He could smell Envy's fear as he stalked closer. "Where. Is. My. Brother!" Edward's patience was wearing thin.

Envy attempted to cover his fright with a scoff. "Just because you defeated Greed you think you can take me on?" Envy's teeth glittered. "You've got another thing coming." Edward tensed as Envy prepared to leap, but something off to the side caught his attention. He gasped, and as Firestar pounced on Envy from behind and sunk his claws deep into Envy's back. Envy roared with pain and spun around like a bucking horse, but Firestar held firm. After one particular spin Firestar jumped off and faced Envy.

"This is your last chance. Leave the forest now, or you will be shown no mercy."

Envy's voice shook. "You-I killed you! This is impossible!"

Firestar shook his head. "Nothing is impossible with Starclan. Do you accept surrender?"

Envy paused, and he could see a battle waging. He smirked. "Never!"

Firestar sighed. "Then you leave me no choice." Without warning he bounded forward and sliced open Envy's throat. Envy stood still with shock, blood flowing like water from the exposed wound. He dropped like a leaf in fall, and they stood in silence as his heart stopped.

The battle ceased as the Bloodclan cats fled, no longer to fight without their leader, and soon all the Clans stood exhausted in the dawn light.

"Edward." He turned toward his mother as she limped toward him. He winced at the blood streaming down her face, and the piece of her ear hanging down. "Are you hurt?"

He glanced at his own body. "I'll live." He turned toward Firestar, who was gazing with bright green eyes. "How is this possible?"

Firestar smiled. "Starclan grants their leaders nine lives. If Envy had known, he might have attacked more viciously." He nudged Envy's cold body. "He thought to defeat a power greater than himself, and paid for it."

Firestar's words sparked something Edward had once said himself. "He flew too close to the sun." He murmured. "Firestar, this is not over. Wrath is still out there, and we need to find Alphonse. They have him hidden somewhere."

"Edward." Edward was surprised at his mother's soft tone. "Alphonse isn't real."

The statement didn't register in his mind."What are you talking about?" For a second he thought this was some cruel joke, but the pain on Trisha's face was real.

"When I died and Truth spoke to me, there was something I left out. He showed me the reality you were now in, one where you had a loving younger brother. But it was not true. You never had a brother, Ed. The homunculus put Greed in charge of protecting you until the time came for you to be sacrificed. It wasn't real."

The world spun, and Edward felt himself sink to the ground. "No." His voice was muffled and far away. Leopardstar nodded sadly.

"I wish I could have changed reality for you, back to the way it should have been." She came and nuzzled his head. "I'm so sorry."

The feelings built like a coming storm. He became aware of yowling and screeches, and realized that it was him. He felt Leopardstar curl around him protectively. A raspy tongue cleaned his wounds, and when his voice finally gave out he fell asleep to the steady rhythm of his mother's heartbeat.


	26. Chapter 25(ENDING)

Edward's dreams were full of blood and the screams of the dying. No matter how hard he ran or how far, there was always more carnage. The world shook and he couldn't hold on, and he was flying and falling at the same time…

EDWARD!" He shook himself awake, breathing hard. Sunlight filtered through the ferns of the medicine den. Cloudtail shook him roughly, hair standing on in. "It's just a dream. You were dreaming."

When he had his breathing under control he spoke. "What happened?"

Cloudtail ignored him. "Something has happened. Firestar-"

Edward bolted upright. "Firestar! Is he all right? Is he hurt?"

"Edward calm down, he's fine. You saved him last night, remember?" Memories came flooding in, and with his relaxation came grief heavier than his metal limbs. He sighed wearily as he followed his friends' snowy tail. He stopped at the edge of the clearing with a gasp.

An unnatural light emitted from the cat-shaped figure sitting calmly in the center of the camp. Cats stood with their backs against the gorse, as if they could become one with the plants and disappear. Mustang, Firestar, Leopardstar, and Blackpaw stood in a loose circle around the figure, hackles raised and teeth bared.

"I'll ask you once more, stranger," Firestar growled. "What is your business here?" The cat looked over his shoulder at Edward with eyes of pure starlight.

"Ah, just the cat I wanted to see." He flicked his tail. "Come closer, fullmetal."

He padded wearily closer, acutely aware of the curious stares from the Thunderclan cats.

"You have done what I sent you here to do, Edward." Truth stated. "You have saved the Clans, and defeated the resurrected evil."

Edward smirked. He knew exactly who would show up the moment the dirty work was over. "Without any help from you."

Truth smirked. "You forget who granted you your alchemy in the first place, and who sent you allies to ease your transition." He nodded to Mustang. "But you are no longer needed here. It is time for you to return home."

"Home?" He could return to his normal body, and see Winry again, and… He turned to Leopardstar. "What about my mother?"

"She no longer has a human body. She will have to stay here."

"Would I ever get to see her again?"

"This world is far from your own. If you leave, you can never come back."

He growled. "This is another one of your deals, isn't it? Why can't you make things simple for once?!"

Truth grinned. "And where would the fun be in that?"

He considered pouncing on Truth and ripping out some fur but a tail on his shoulder stopped him. "Edward, I think you should go."

He spun to face her. "And leave you?"

Leopardstar licked his muzzle. "You have a life, one that's barely even started." She gazed into his eyes. "What would Winry say?"

He paused. He pictured her face, smiling when she saw him walking up the drive, tears streaming down her face as she stared at the gun in her hands. And he knew.

"She would want me to be happy." He murmured.

"So follow your heart. Where does it want to go?" He didn't know, he couldn't choose, he COULDN'T DO THIS!

DImly he could hear Mustang say, "I for one am ready to return home. I have always liked dogs, but not enough to be one."

"Very well." Truth said. "When you are ready, touch this, and you will be returned to your world."

He heard gasps. "The Moonstone! Where did you get that!"

"Calm yourself, Firestar. This is only a very small piece of your precious stone. As for where I got it, I simply retrieved it from Envy's corpse that to this moment remains cooling in your territory. Worry not, it will be returned to its proper place."

Mustang spoke. "Firestar, it has been an honor to have been of assistance, but I long to return to my own home."

"Thank you for all of your help, Mustang. May Starclan light your path." A dark shape padded into his vision. "Edward, are you coming?"

He felt Leopardstar nudge him from behind, and before he realized what he was doing he had turned around and pressed his muzzle into her soft fur.

And he didn't care that he cried like a kit, only savored her tail around his shoulders and her tongue on his ear.

When he had calmed down he pulled away and faced Firestar. "Firestar." He choked on his words.

Firestar rested his muzzle on his head. "I know. Thank you Edward. Do what your heart believes is right."

He turned to Cinderpelt with her sad, understanding eyes. "The prophecy came true." She whispered softly.

"What prophecy?"

"One you no longer need to worry about." As she leaned in she whispered, "I'm going to miss you."

As he padded on he gazed at the now-familiar faces: Cloudtail, his first friend, Blackpaw who felt like a sibling to him, Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, Mousefur. All too soon he stood in front of Truth, Mustang at his side. "On the count of three," Truth said, "touch the stone, and you will be taken home."

"One."

He snuck a look over his shoulder at his mother, standing tall next to Firestar. The sun slanting through the leaves made her fur glow.

"Two."

_Do what your heart believes is right._ Before Truth could continue he scrambled away from the stone.

Mustang looked confused. "Edward?"

"I can't, Mustang. I can't go back without Al." He continued as Mustang opened his mouth to argue. "I want to stay. I..I feel this is where I belong." He turned to Firestar, whose eyes were lit with pleasent surprise. "If you would allow it, Firestar, I wish to become a warrior of Thunderclan."

Firestar's purr shook the clearing. "Edward, I would be honored to call someone such as yourself my friend."

Truth interrupted, "You can not change your mind, fullmetal. You will no longer be able to become human, or to use your alchemy."

"I don't need it any more. Take it. Take all of it! I don't need alchemy to define me any more."

Truth sat in silence, then broke into a low chuckle. "This was something I would never have predicted. Very well. I shall allow it."

Mustang bounded over and shoved his cold nose into his ear. "Goodbye, Edward. I hope you find happiness."

And despite everything, Edward felt a twinge of sadness. "Same to you. Will you tell Winry about...all of this?"

"Not to worry, it will be taken care off." He bounded back to the Moonstone, and just before he disappeared in a flash of light he heard him say, "Perhaps you might actually grow taller than a blade of grass. But I doubt it."

Silence.

Blessed silence.

And as a beam of sun bathed him in golden warmth, he took the first deep breath of his new life.

This time would be different.

He finally had another chance.

And he would not mess it up.


End file.
